


Quantum Huntsman

by Ira94



Category: Power Rangers, RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Harem, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: Having lived alone for most of his life, Riddick Myers a Power Rangers fan suddenly finds himself transported in the world of Remnant. Now the young warrior must use the powers of the Quantum Ranger to fight not just the Grimm but also the two terrorist the White Fang and the Blue Sons, before the whole world is thrown into chaos.





	1. Arrival Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story of mine, on FanFiction this story has an OC/Blake Belladonna pairing, but this one on Archive of Our Own will have a harem.

**Note: I own nothing in this story only the OCs.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Manhattan, year 2017.**

**(Insert Houston St- The Big O OST)**

The city that never sleeps New York City, never did like this city, it's to noisy, to crowded and to bright for my taste. I prefer solitude and peace and quiet. In case you're wondering who I am, I'll tell you; the name's Riddick S. Myers. And I know, my name's like the movie character Richard B. Riddick from the movie "Pitch Black". Let's just say my dad was a fan of that movie, I am 18 years old light skinned male at 6'8" in height, wearing a plain black short sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots. I have a lean muscular built, not to bulky like a body builder or to thin like a twig, but a combination of speed and power. My hair color was a mix of abyssal black and red spiked up in a flame with the right side of my face being covered by a few strands of my hair, my face is what every woman young and old would call 'handsome'. My face is somewhat narrow and sharp the same with my chin, there're no amounts of baby fat or any imperfections on me, not that I give a shit about appearances.

Now the real eye catcher were my eyes, normally most people were born with brown, green, blue and on some occasions a mix but not me. I was born with red eyes. My eyes are so red they looked like the color of blood, most if not all people tend to make fun of me and call me names, however I don't give a damn of what they think of me, most people at where I'm from tend to call me a 'problem child'. The reason why they say that is because most if not all the times I've gotten into fights with some bullies in school while defending those who were being picked on, and at times fighting some street thugs.

You see I was born on August 9th 1999 unfortunately however my mother Annabel Myers died during child birth, I don't know much about her, save of one picture of her and my father Andrew Myers. My father was a member of the United States Marine Corps in his time, he did a lot of service in the army before retiring and settled down with my mom when she was pregnant with me. When she died my father was the only one to take care of me.

I was an only child, I had no other relatives just my old man. Times were hard but we held strong, when I was 4 my dad taught me everything he knew in his time in the army, how to survive out in the woods when we go camping, how to hunt, how to track and how to make weapons from the environment around me. He would often take me to visit old friends from the army showed me all the weapons, how they worked and how they kill. Some of his friends taught me on how to defend myself, from hand to hand combat, to mock gun fights and knife fights.

As the years passed my father and his friends taught me how to use a gun and how to use a knife and how to make them, another thing my father taught me was the human anatomy showing me the various places of the body on where it hurts the most to either make it a quick kill or a slow and painful kill. Most people would think training a kid like me the ways of a soldier was extreme, but they were necessary for you see, my father died in an accident on 2007, I was 8 at the time of his death. With no one to look after me the only ones who did were some of the neighbors from our town and my fathers friends. As time went by I was able to look after myself even though I had help from others, I still preferred to be alone. I would tend to take a few odd-jobs and part time jobs here and there in order to make some money and put food on the table, it wasn't much but I'll live, because my father trained me to be a survivor.

More than that I was also taught by martial artists as well, so in a sense I'm a mix martial artists that was trained by soldiers and other masters of the martial arts. As I said before I don't like this shithole of a city much, because I live far out of the city just out in the country near Bear Mountain where there's nothing but woods, which suits me just fine. The reason why I'm in Manhattan was to go to a convention center where it was hosting the Power Rangers Power Morphicon. I know what you're thinking, how could a well trained antisocial hardass like me, go to a place that hosts a franchise to a kids show.

Well I'll tell you, when my father was alive the one show he and I would always watch was the Power Rangers. Even though it was a show I loved the action, how they fought the enemies and of course the Megazords. Even after all these years I'm a die hard Power Rangers fan, always have been, always will be. The other reason I was going to the Morphicon is to celebrate the many years Power Rangers has been around, as well as to look into the new Power Rangers movie coming into theaters soon, because I live so far away I had to travel by boat on the Hudson River just to get to Manhattan. Last month I had just gotten one toy from one of the franchise. The Quantum Morpher from the Quantum Ranger of Power Rangers Time Force. I had just ordered it from the internet for me to take with when I go to the Morphicon, however before I even left home I had to bring my backpack and my satchel I never go anywhere without them.

**(End background music)**

I had parked my boat near a dock and started walking to the convention center. An hour or so of walking I was given the right direction for the Morphicon, however I have been given some strange looks from some of the people, and heard some of them talking behind my back no doubt because of my eyes. Like I care what they think. As I was at a red light waiting to go across the street I heard something.

**SCRRREEEEEETTTTTCCCCCHHHHH**

I heard the sounds of tires against the concrete and people screaming, I turned to my left and saw a GMC topkick coming right at me, I was able to see that one of the tires had came off and caused the vehicle to go out of control, I barely had any time to react as the truck came rushing at me. The last thing I saw was the grill of the truck before I was blinded by a bright light and then I blacked out.

* * *

 Darkness is all that I saw. My head was killing me, and my body felt like I really got ran over by that truck. But this was nothing compared to the training I had before. Moaning I slowly opened my eyes only to see the night sky and stars above me.

"Huh?" I breathed, which is strange I mean it was clearly day time a minute ago when I got to Manhattan. "How can it be night time already?"

**(Insert False- The Big O OST)**

I suddenly noticed there wasn't any sound at all, no cars, no sirens or even lights from the city that never sleeps. I looked around as I laid on the ground that I somehow found myself in a forest, not like any forest I recognize.

I slowly got up feeling dizzy from what happened, then I remembered almost getting ran over and then that light. Just what the hell was it all about? More importantly, where the hell am I? Looking around I saw that the forest was being lit up from the light of the moon, and to my surprise the entire forest was red, like my eyes. From the leaves on the trees to the grass on the ground were a bright red color!

"Ok, this can't be right." I said to myself. In all my years of living I never would've imagined a forest like this, I mean sure the leaves from trees turn an orange, yellow and brown color, but that happens during the Fall season.

Clearly I'm not in Manhattan or even the New York state anymore. I looked up at the sky to see the moon and to my shock and awe, my eyes widened at the sight before me. The moon looks exactly like the one I know except, it was shattered! "What the fuck?!" I whispered in shock. "How is that possible?" Ok now I _know_ something's not right. First a red forest and now a shattered moon?

Get it together Riddick, now's not the time to panic. I steadied my mind and started breathing in order to calm myself, it was the one thing I do whenever I train myself; steady my mind and my soul, allow myself to move with the flow and quiet the storm within me. Finally getting my thoughts together I looked around once more and to my relief I saw my backpack and satchel near a tree. Walking over I began to inspect them to make sure they weren't damaged and fortunately they aren't.

I also looked at my left wrist and saw that the morpher was still attached. "At least you're still with me." I said to it and stroked it. "Hm?" That's strange when I got it the surface of the morpher was plastic, now it suddenly felt...metallic.

I don't know what happened, but I intend to find out. First things first I need to find a way out of this forest and hopefully find a city. Opening my backpack I reached in and pulled out a gun, a Taurus Raging Judge Magnum pistol. I got this gun on my last birthday when I turned 16. This baby can fire shotgun rounds of any kind. I opened the revolver chamber and reached into the bag and pulled out a moon clip, the rounds were all shotgun slugs I then loaded them into the chamber and closed it.

With my gun now armed I went back into the back and pulled out some other surprises. I pulled out a bandolier belt that has additional moon clips, mind you I had to have this belt custom made in order to hold this many clips. Strapping the belt on I pulled out another ammo belt and strapped it across my torso. On the sides of the bag I pulled out a monster of a knife, the Brooklyn Bowie XL 7" about half the size of a machine gun barrel. I bought this blade on the internet some time ago, and let me tell you this blade will do some serious damage to you. But my other favorite knife was this; the Jagdkommando knife.

While the bowie was a straight knife, this one was a triple edged knife almost going into a spiral. My dad often told me that this type of knife wasn't used in war anymore because this bad boy will really fuck you up if you get stabbed with this. There's no guarantee you'll be getting fixed when you meet this knife, on another note this knife wasn't easy to find I had to ask for help to get this knife. But more than that I also got a second Jagdkommando knife.

I strapped my knives on the belt next to the ammo and looked inside the satchel. Inside were boxes of more ammunition for my gun, all of them ranging to Federal Premium 410 handgun buckshot, to Hornady Critical Defense 410 triple defense shotgun shell, to a Winchester PDX1 Defender 45 colt round, to the Barnes Vor-TX rounds, and lastly my favorite the 410 Dragon's Breath rounds. I had to do a lot of favors here and there in order to get this many ammo, most people who see me with this many ammunition and three knives would think I was preparing for war. Heh, maybe but when having a retired Staff Sergeant for a father, you never know when things could go wrong.

With everything ready I began to make my march through this strange forest.

**(End background music)**

* * *

 I'm not sure how long it's been but I can guess it would have to be around 10:00 after checking my wrist watch, and still I haven't found anything. Hell I didn't even brought a flashlight with me, cause there was never any need for it, for another thing you should know about me. Aside from being born with red eyes I can actually see in the _dark_.

I don't know how but I can see in total darkness as clear as day, heh, guess dad was right about naming me after the character Riddick, since he can see in darkness except he would need special goggles to protect them from any light, unlike me I can see just fine in light.

However I suddenly felt like I was being watched. So I stopped standing in a semi-clearing in the forest, as the silence crept around me. Father told me that when in the forest the sound of birds and crickets are usually a sign that means everything's alright, but when it's to quiet it means trouble.

I looked left and right hoping to spot the person or people who might be stupid enough to try and jump me. A few minutes and so far nothing. ' _Just my imagination._ ' I was about to continue walking when I heard something.

 **Grrrrrrr**.

Stopping mid-step I heard something, like a growl from an animal. Suddenly my sharp instincts took hold and leapt out of the way as a massive shadowed figure pounced on the spot I was on. Rolling on the dirt and back my feet I look to see my attacker, only for my jaw to drop in shock. There before me was not a human, but an honest to god _werewolf!_

The creature was much larger than a full grown man with abyssal black fur, three boney spikes on its forearms and shoulders, and three spikes on its back. The face is what caught my eyes, it had a skull like face with red marking and blazing red eyes.

The creature stood on its hind legs and growled at me, while licking its toothy mouth. No doubt thinking I was an easy meal, well that's where it's wrong.

**RAAAAAGGGHHHH!**

The creature roared at me but I didn't flinch. Instead I bent down to my knees, drawing my bowie out and held it in a reverse grip, the reflection of the creature's face was staring back at it from the blade. Both of us had a stare down daring each other to make the first strike. Then the wolf lunges at me teeth and claws bared, and I charged as well.

As I came close the wolf raised its right hand high and tries to swipe its claws at me, but I jumped to the left causing the wolf to stumble, taking my chance I went in and swung my knife at its hide drawing first blood. The wolf roars in pain and tried to backhand me but I preformed a backwards jump and landed on my feet.

The creature charges again and started swinging its clawed hands at me left and right, but thanks to my rigorous training over the years I easily dodged its pitiful attacks, giving a swift knee kick to its jaw forcing its head upward I started unleashing multiple slashes and gave a few stabbing wounds to the beast.

I Jumped back as the wolf slammed its claws on the ground missing me. The wolf glared daggers at me panting angrily as blood began to drop from its wounds, deciding to finish this I charged once more as the wolf rears itself up with its claws high in the air, big mistake as it stupidly left itself wide open! With quicker than lightning speed I gave a swift jab to its snout stunning it and rammed my blade in its throat.

Blood started leaking out of the wound as the creature was making gargling sound, chocking on its own blood. Scowling at it I then sliced the wolf's throat open, dark red almost black blood sprayed from the wound as some of it landed on my face.

The wolf gave a pitiful moaning sound before it fell dead before me. I looked down at the beast as a pool of blood formed beneath it, then suddenly smoke was coming off its body, why was smoke coming off it? I don't know and I don't care. Before I could move on I heard more growling noises, this time from everywhere.

I reached out for my Taurus and pulled the hammer back, ready to shoot whatever's coming my way. Then I saw them, multiple red eyes coming from the darkness and more of those werewolves stepping out of the dark. All of them growling angrily at me, no doubt they're pissed at me for killing their packmate. Then one of them a really big ass werewolf stepped out of the woods, obviously this guy's the alpha the way the small fry moved out of the way.

This alpha had more spies on its body then the rest and its face almost skeletal unlike the others. The alpha along with its pack glared at me, all of them ready to tear me apart. Heh, let's hope they're more bite then bark. With my gun and blade in hand I charged at them as the alpha let out a huge howl signaling the pack to attack. Before the wolves could come closer I fired my gun.

**BANG!**

The sound of the gun echoed through the woods as one of the wolves had their face blown off.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

I fired again shooting two wolves either in the face or the shoulder. I raced towards one of them as it tried swiping its claws at me, I leapt over the arm rolled into a ball, got on one knee I spun around and sank my knife in the wolf's back and dragged the knife downward cause blood to erupt from the wound. Pulling the knife out I gave a heel kick at another wolf and shot another one in the face, I slashed another wolf in the face and buried my knife in another wolf's snout.

More and more kept coming as I fired my gun, sliced any wolf that got to close, and either kicked or elbowed any of them. Having fired my last round I opened the revolver, pulled out another clip and loaded the gun. The rounds this time were buckshot, any wolf that got hit by these rounds would become swiss cheese after this.

I fired my gun sending multiple buckshot rounds at them, the wolves either let out a pained yelp or dying moans as all of them were filled with so many holes. I charged at one of them and kneed it in the jaw, I sank my bowie in the shoulder in order for me to jump over it and land on its back.

Holding the knife I straddled myself on the wolf as it howled and tried getting me off, by bucking around like a wild horse. Using the knife I controlled the wolf to charge for the others and attack its own pack. With me riding it I fired my gun at any nearby wolves, while the one I'm riding on attacks the others.

I then pointed my gun at the back of the wolf's head and fired killing the creature, pulled my knife out and used its body as a spring board to jump high in the air. While in the air I put my Taurus and bowie away and pulled out my Jagdkommando knives and held them in a reverse grip, just in time as I fell on one of the remaining members of the pack, stabbing both my knives into the creature's chest and throat.

I stood up on the dying body as the others surrounded me. My knives dripping with blood and my back to them.

"I'm only giving you all this one chance." I said to them. "Leave, and you all may live. Stay and you all _die_!" I finished as I turned to face them. My whole body was surrounded by this red, black and purple aura. The air around us was becoming thin and heavy as the wolves started to freeze at what they saw.

Above me was what could be described as something from the deepest pits of hell! The creature above me was just as black as the wolves before me, with red and purple markings on its face, it had a lipless mouth showing rows of sharp spike like teeth, the head was almost narrow but bulky and rugged, and the eyes were the deepest red anyone ever saw.

This was my intimidation demon. Something that many people would see from an anime, and I've seen things like this from the many anime shows I've seen, however I did practiced a lot and was finally able to conjure up my own intimidation demon.

The demon above me let out a low guttural growl which caused many of the wolves to tremble in fear in the presence of a bigger, badder predator. Eventually some of the wolves fled in terror, yelping all the way with their tails between their legs. Hmph, cowards. Fortunately, for me anyway, the rest of the pack and their alpha remained. I gave a devilish grin which seemed to match my demon. "So you wish to stay? Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I then charged at them as the wolves came running at me, I slashed my knives at any wolf that was stupid enough to come to close. One by one the wolves fell from receiving many injuries and died, leaving only me and the alpha.

The both of us had a stare down waiting to see who would make the first strike. While the rest of its pack attacked me, the alpha only stood by watching its pack getting slaughtered, if I had to guess the alpha isn't as reckless or careless. In fact this one might be smarter than the rest, more cautious than attack with blind courage. So I decided to make the first move and charged.

The alpha howled and charged as well, as we closed in the alpha raised its paw and swung down at me. I leapt out of the way and was about to attack, only for the alpha to get a lucky shot and backhanded me, sending me crashing into a tree.

I shook my head to regain my senses, just in time as the alpha came in and was about to slash its claws at me had I not rolled out of the way and buried my knives in its left leg. The alpha yelped in pain and almost swatted me, but I jumped back leaving one knife in the leg while holding the other in my left hand. The alpha turned its gaze at me and would've charged but the knife in the leg was preventing it.

Taking my chance I dashed towards the wolf before it could do anything I jumped and gave a powerful uppercut. The alpha recoiled from the impact of the punch, stunned enough for me ram my other knife in the chest and for me to jump on its back, I grabbed both the upper and lowers jaws and started pulling with all my might.

The alpha was giving me a good struggle, but I wasn't about to stop, so I kept pulling and pulling until I finally ripped the alpha's upper half of its head off from the jaw. The sound of flesh tearing and blood spraying echoed through the trees.

The body then fell limp under me as I stood victoriously over the dead wolf, with the upper half of its head in my hand and the moon shining behind me. Breathing heavily as sweat fell from my face, my whole body felt so much adrenaline coursing through my veins as my heart was racing like an engine.

I did it. I actually killed something that was consider mythological to everyone. After letting out a sigh, wiping the sweat off my face and calming my heart down I went and retrieved my knives from the carcass I flicked my wrists to rid my knives of any blood and put them away.

I reloaded my gun with fresh ammo and checked my surroundings, all I saw were the bodies of the wolves that were either dissolved or halfway dissolved but nothing so far...yet.

Then I heard more growling, scowling I turned to my attackers only to see there're more than just those wolves. Out of the darkness were bears, boars, dog-sized scorpions and a conjoined black and white snake. All of them bearing the same markings those wolves had, I don't know what these creatures are but for some reason I don't now, they must have some connection to those wolves.

Regardless I was surrounded by them, and despite my years of training I don't think I could take this many at one...unless. ' _The morpher!_ ' I looked at my once toy morpher in thought, if it became somewhat metallic, then does that mean...? Looking back at the creatures with a hard determined expression I widened my stance, brought my right arm back and brought the morpher close to my face. Taking a deep breath I shouted the words to activate the morpher.

"QUANTUM POWER!"

Suddenly the morpher started glowing as the digital word 'FIRE' flashed on the screen. The morpher shined even brighter, forcing me to cover my eyes until...

**BOOOOMMMMM!**

* * *

  _Earlier before the fight._

_The Forever Fall forest such a nice, peaceful place, a perfect forest to visit if it weren't for the Grimm that is. Walking through the forest in the dead of night was a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes._

_He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant._

_This man was known as Qrow Branwen._ _Qrow was a graduate student of the famous Beacon academy of Vale, he was a part of a team known as STRQ (Stark) with a woman named Summer Rose as the leader. Qrow was what many considered to be a drunk, rude, blunt cynical, sometimes crass, yet cool-headed and nonchalant individual._

_Aside from all that he was also a very good huntsman, his weapon of choice was a scythe which can transform into a sword and have a hidden gun barrel within the weapon. He was a good friend with Summer and the blonde fist fighter Taiyang Xiao Long, along with his twin sister Raven Branwen team STRQ was one of the greatest team in Beacon._

_However sometime later Taiyang had gotten together with Raven much to Qrow's ire, usually he and Tai as he calls him get into fights despite being on the same team. Eventually he had come to accept Tai as his brother-in law and hoped his sister would be happy aside from her almost castrating the poor bastard on a number of time of hitting on her. One day she was pregnant with their daughter whom they decided to name Yang, she was the spittin' image of Raven by appearance and looks, almost like she was her twin sister._

_But while she got her mother's looks (and her quick temper when someone messes with her hair) she inherited her father's hair and eye color. But for some wild reasons unknown to this day, Raven had just vanished, without leaving so much as a note or even a goodbye. Tai was heart broken that his wife had just left him and seemingly abandoned their daughter for him to take care._

_Qrow was sore over the fact that his sister, his own flesh and blood would just up and leave her daughter, his niece behind. However during these times Summer was the one who would help Tai look after his daughter, and eventually Tai and Summer married and had a daughter named Ruby Rose, half-sister of Yang and looked almost identical to her mother. She had her mother's face, black hair and her silver eyes._

_Life was good for them, until sometime later Summer was called to a mission leaving Tai to look after his daughters. But when Summer never came back things got worse. It wasn't until later that it was conformed that Summer Rose, the former leader of the now disbanded team STRQ was dead. Killed in action._

_Poor Taiyang was stricken with grief of having lost a second wife and now had to look after his two daughters along with the aid of Qrow. Though times were hard for them they held strong, one time Qrow had to rescue his nieces from almost becoming Beowolf meat from having trying to find their mother, which earned them a scolding from their father._

_Both Tai and Qrow agreed that when they were older that they would train them to look after themselves, Tai took Yang under his wing while Qrow did the same with Ruby. When both girls were older and learned plenty both Tai and Qrow had been working as teachers at Signal academy for quite some time now actually. However at times Qrow would be doing errands for his old headmaster professor Ozpin, usually doing some reconnaissance, information gathering, keeping an eye out for his sister, the works. Especially trying to find anything about "her"._

_Sighing the black haired huntsman pulls out his bottle and takes a couple of gulps from his drink. Ozpin had contacted him hours ago having detected a strange energy reading, somewhere deep inside the Forever Fall forest. So Ozpin had sent him out to find this strange energy source. So far no such luck. Finishing his drink he sighs and wipes his lips._

_"Shit, been out here for god knows how long, and still no sign of whatever caused that disturbance." He said feeling annoyed that he had to be called by Ozpin in the middle of his drinking at a local pub._

_At first he was about to pull out his scroll and contact the headmaster until..._

_**RAAAAAGGGHHHH!** _

_The sound of a Beowolf caught his attention. No doubt some poor soul found themselves in this forest and got ambushed. Deciding to go and save whoever was being attack he ran into the direction the sound came from. Along the way he heard the sound of gunfire._

_**BANG!** _

_**BANG!** _

_**BANG!** _

_After that third shot he knew that whoever was out here might be fighting a Beowolf pack. So he jumped from the ground and jumped from tree to tree, just in time to find where the sound came from, but when he got there he saw something he did not expect. Fighting the pack was a young individual around 18 with light skin around 6'8" in height, wearing a plain black short sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots._

_His hair color was a mix of abyssal black and red almost like Ruby's and Summer, his hair was spiked up in a flame with the right side of his face being covered by a few strands of his hair. What really caught Qrow's attention was the young man's eyes. They were red, like his and Raven's only a darker shade, like blood._

_The scythe wielding huntsman saw the young man fighting the Beowolves with skill, finesse and the mindset akin to any huntsman and huntress. He saw that the young man wielded a large hand knife in a reverse gripe in his right hand, and in his left hand is what looked like an oddly shaped revolver, not like ol' Ironwood's revolvers. It was roughly the same size as them but the design was different. When the young man fired his pistol he saw that the weapon did not have any dust infused bullets yet they were very effective against the Beowolves._

_Qrow stood there wide eyed and mouth hanging as this young man fought the pack with such ferocity and strength. He saw him putting his knife and pistol away and brought out two other knives, they were identical in shape and design, the blades though were unlike any he ever saw._

_The blades themselves weren't single or double edged, but triple edged knives that seemed to twist around like a spiral. The young man before him used these odd knives just as effectively as his other weapons, as he dashed sliced and diced through the Grimm with ease. He saw him stabbing one of the wolves in the throat and chest, he stood over the dead animal with his back facing the other pack members._

_"I'm only giving you all one chance." He said to them with a slight deep matured voice. "Leave, and you all may live. Stay and you all_ die! _" He finished as he turned to face the Grimm. What Qrow saw left him completely speechless. Surrounding the young man was a red, black and purple aura, Qrow suddenly felt the air around himself and the wolves becoming thin and heavy for some reason._

_Then what he saw made his blood run cold. Just hovering above the young man was what he could describe was something that looked like it was sent straight from hell itself. The creature or rather demon was black like the Beowolves, with red and purple markings on its face, it had a lipless mouth showing rows of sharp spike like teeth, the head was almost narrow but bulky and rugged, and the eyes were the deepest red he ever saw._

_Qrow suddenly felt himself shaking, shaking with fear!_ 'W-What in Oum's name is that thing?!' _He looked down and saw his hands trembling, a bead of sweat was rolling down his face. Never has he felt like this before, he's faced things that would make anyone shit themselves, and yet somehow he felt like he was in the presence of the very devil himself!_

_He saw some of the weaker Beowolves running with their tails literally between their legs. Not that he could blame them, his instincts were telling him to run, run as fast and far away as he could to get away from this demon before him. But he had to steel his resolve and stayed to observe the boy facing the grim._

_Qrow saw the boy giving a devilish grin that sent chills down his spine. "So you wish to stay? Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_With that the veteran hunter saw the young man charging at the Grimm and then the slaughter had started. He saw how fast he was, how quick he made his way through the pack and how dangerous he was. Qrow's jaw had fallen upon seeing the young man landing on top of one of the wolves, and used it like a steed and made it attack its own packmates. 'Kid's got balls I'll give him that.' After the slaughter had ceased he saw the young man and the Alpha staring each other down._

_S_ _izing each other up, then the young man made the first move. Qrow had fought enough Alpha Beowolves to know that unlike the other members of their pack, the Alphas are smarter than their smaller relatives and more cautious then the rest. The kid will need a lot of luck to face this Alpha._

_After a brief fight he saw the young man sinking his knife in the Alpha's left leg, gave an uppercut, sank his other knife in its chest while landing on its back, and wrapped his hands around its jaws and began to pull its mouth open. Then after a good struggle the young man actually ripped the upper half of the Alpha's head clean off as a fountain of blood sprayed in the air._

_Qrow was stunned to see this young man who easily took down not only a Beowolf pack, but an Alpha as well._ _This brought a grin to the veteran huntsman's face it's not often you see a young inexperienced hunter facing off against an Alpha._

_However he saw the boy tensing up and lost his grin as a whole group of Grimm surrounded him. Ranging from Ursa, Boarbatusks, juvenal Deathstalkers and one King Taijitu. All of them surrounding the kid growling and hissing at him. "Shit, kid's not gonna last with this many Grimm." Qrow said gritting his teeth. Just as he was about to pull his weapon out he saw that the kid was up to something._

_Putting his knives away, getting into a stance and brought his left forearm close to his face. From what Qrow can see it was red and black, it almost looked like a weird type of a wristwatch or a communication device, nothing he saw before. Then the young man shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"QUANTUM POWER!"_

_The device glowed bright and the next thing he knew..._

_**BOOOOMMMMM!** _

_An explosion erupted from the kid forcing the Grimm to back away and Qrow covering his eyes. Once the explosion died he was able to get a look at what happened, only for his eyes to widen themselves and his jaw dropping at what he saw. In the place where the kid stood at was a figure dressed in a red and black suit made from an unknown material. The helmet was black with the red upside down wide triangle with four edges, with a metallic mouth guard with lips located at the lower half of the helmet. On the chest was the same triangle but with only two edges, on the forearms and shins were black guards, and on the belt was a strange silver buckle like a pyramid with gold and a blue orb on it._

_Qrow stood there agape as electricity danced around this new comer and the helmet flashing different colors. "What the hell?"_

* * *

**(Insert The Black Swordsman- Berserk OST)**

This was incredible. No words could describe what I'm feeling right now, I, had actually became a Power Ranger. Not just any ranger but the Quantum Ranger himself! This power was unbelievable, I feel like I could tear entire armies apart. Looking back at the creatures before me all of them started tensing up, no doubt they felt the sudden change in the air around me.

That's good. Cause I plan to show them what happens when you fuck with me. I charged with much greater speeds then I had before, I ran straight for one of the bears who was caught off guard by my speed. I gave a powerful uppercut right in its jaw, it had enough force it actually tore the bear's head clean off!

One of the other bears roared in fury and soon the creatures attacked.

One of the bears tried to swipe its claws at me, had I not blocked it and kicked it with enough force to send it flying towards a tree. When it crashed against it, the tree was torn out from the ground from the collision. One of the wolves went in for the attack but I jump and spin kicked it in the face, shattering the boney armor. Grabbing its arm I heaved it over my shoulder and threw it at another bear.

Two of those small scorpions lunged at me but I jumped over them while grabbing their tails. Using them like makeshift maces I swung them at any scorpion that tried to pounce me, knocking down a scorpion I raised my boot up and crushed it under my heel, earning myself a sound of bones crunching and blood splattered on my boot. Another of those bears charged at me but I used the scorpion in my hand to slap its head before I spread my arms wide and double slapped it in the head which caused the scorpions to explode in a shower of blood, leaving only their stingers in my hands.

The bear was dazed at first but snapped out of it and would've sank its teeth in me, had I not plunged both stingers into its eyes and backwards heel kicked it in the head. I saw one of those boars running at me before it caught me by surprise, by jumping and rolling into a ball. Now I know that pigs and boars never curl themselves into a ball and yet this one did.

I braced myself as it drew close. Pulling my left leg back I kicked the boar in the air I jumped after it, and preformed a mid air kick that would've been worthy for soccer and sent the boar flying at its kind. Landing back on the ground I pulled out the Quantum Defender in blaster mode, the weapon was in the shape of the Quantasaurus Rex, my soon-to be Megazord if it does happen to be real to. With my blaster in hand I fired the gun at the creatures in bolts of burning light. The creatures who were struck by the bolts cried out in pain before meeting their end.

However there were still some of them left alive, including that big ass snake.

"Ok no more games. Time to get serious." I said before raising the weapon close to me. " Blade Mode! Now!" I commanded.

After pressing the red button the jaws closed and the top part of the blaster unfolded itself at the tip of the snout and the blade came out. With the weapon in blade mode I dashed for the creatures swinging my weapon with speed and skill that was blinding for them. Blood flew in the air as I hacked and slashed my way through them, all of them frozen in their spots before dropping dead.

Now all that was left was that black and white conjoined snake. The snake hissed its two heads at me before lunging at me. Jumping in the air I landed on the white part of the creature and started running across it, while slashing at the scaly hide. The beast roared in pain then the black snake with its mouth wide open lunged at me. But I jumped over its head and landed back on the red grass.

Switching back to blaster mode I fired at the snake at full power, the snake roared and hiss in agony from the burning bolts of energy from the weapon. The white snake lunged at me with its mouth wide open, I aimed my blaster at its mouth and fired at full blast.

**BOOOM!**

The white snake erupted in a explosion of blood and fire leaving a headless body connected to the black snake. Which I can tell was really pissed off. The snake howled in the air in absolute rage, knowing I have to end it here and now I pressed the button on the blaster, and with a flick of my wrist it transformed into blade mode again but with the sword glowing yellow. I then let out a loud war cry I ran straight for the snake as it made its way towards me.

As we came close I made the first move and slashed my blade through the snake, causing it to flinch as light flashed across its being. Turning around I swung my sword in an X pattern at the creature, it roared in pain as the slash marks appeared on its body and lightning danced around it. "

Your time's up!" I told the snake after turning my back to it and placing my Quantum Defender back in the holster. The snake gave one last roar before collapsing and exploded in a great ball of fire.

**(End background music)**

With the enemy no more I relaxed my stance. "Power down." I ordered the morpher thus returning back to my civilian form. Looking at my hands that were once covered in the glovers of my ranger suit I saw them shaking lightly. Looking over my shoulder I saw the bodies of those creatures on the ground were dissolving for some strange reason. ' _I did this. I can't believe I fought these things, as a power ranger!_ ' Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping broke me from my train of thought and brought my gun out.

I kept my eyes trained on the darkness of the forest, when suddenly two shadowed figures jumped out and landed in front of me.

These new creatures looked like your average hound, but they were anything _but_ average.

One of the hounds had the built of a wolf but was abyssal black like those other creatures I killed, it had that same boney mask and red markings, the snout however was slightly narrow and on the head were two curved horns like a ram's horns. The other one was the similar to the first one, but it had spikes on its back, its snout was more wider than the other and I know why. Near the jaw were these two wide three foot long boney blades, it was really strange to see as these two hounds were even uglier than the other creatures.

I stared as they barked, growled and snarled at me baring their fangs at me in a attempt to frighten me. Instead of trying to shoot them I put my gun away and glared at them. They continued growling at me as I glared back at them my eyes glowing red matching their ferocity. We continued our little stare down until the horned hound moved towards me and I leaned in to get a better look, which caused the hound to growl more. Our eyes stared into each other as the creature growled louder. So I decided to use my demon to show these two pups who's top dog.

My intimidation demon appeared before them glaring bloody daggers at them. They flinched at the sight but continued holding their ground. I then planned something risky, I slowly stretched out my hand to touch the hound's snout, but it flinched and growled louder, still I wasn't fazed by this. I wasn't going to back down from these two mutts not until I show them that I'm not easy to scare.

For what felt like an eternity the hound moved closer, sniffed my hand and gently nudged it with its snout a clear sign of submission. I then slowly petted the thing as I bent down to one knee and it sat on its hind legs. I scratched at the dog's ear which moaned in delight like how a regular dog would.

Then the other hound moved next to me and I scratched its head. These clearly know that I'm stronger than them, thus they know not to fuck with me. With that I got back up dusted myself off and began my march through the forest, but this time I'm not alone as the two hounds are now following me, they saw me as their alpha and I have no problem with that.

* * *

  _This was unbelievable. What Qrow had just saw left him completely speechless, they black haired, red eyed boy had somehow turned into a costumed warrior and utterly destroyed the Grimm that surrounded him! He had torn the Grimm apart with his bare hands before using a gun with the shape of a T. Rex head and turned it into a sword. And the final part of him finishing off the King Taijitu was incredible to boot. The carnage was soon over as the young man changed back to normal, but what Qrow saw nearly made his heart stop._

_Out of the forest came two of the most deadliest Grimm anyone on Remnant ever encountered. The horned hound was known as a Hellhound one of the nastiest type of canid Grimm to ever exist, and the other was known as a Razor a fitting name as those boney blades near the mouth were as sharp as swords and could close together like pinchers or scissor blades._

_Qrow had fought these Grimm before and they weren't something to make light, even the most experienced veteran huntsmen and huntresses fell prey to these type of Grimm, even he and his old team in the past._

_At first he thought about moving in to help the kid only to stop himself, and saw the kid and the hounds having a stare off. Then he saw the kid lean closer to the hound and summoned that demon he saw earlier, surprisingly the hounds didn't flee but stood their ground. What really caught Qrow's attention was the kid stretching his hand out as if to touch the thing._ 'Is this kid out of his mind?' _Then what he saw made his jaw drop._

_The Hellhound sniffed the kid's hand and nudged it. The hound actually let the kid touch it! The huntsman saw the kid got down to one knee and started petting the hound, then the Razor came up next to him and let him pet it also._

_"I don't fucking believe this." Is all what Qrow said. This kid who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, fought a pack of Beowolves, turned into that red and black warrior, fought more Grimm and done something everyone thought was impossible. He had tamed two of Remnants deadliest Grimm!_

_He saw the kid getting back up dusting himself off and continued his march through the forest, with those two hounds by his side. Once the kid and his new canine companions faded into darkness Qrow was left behind to take all of what had transpired before him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. "Oz's gonna want to know about this."_

* * *

 After taming these two hounds which I decided to give them names. The one with the horns is called Overkill and the one with the boney blades will be called Buzzsaw we walked through the forest with the moon held high above us.

This was turning out to be a rather strange day for me, before I was simply heading for Manhattan trying to get to the Morphicon and the next thing I knew I almost got ran over by a run away truck, blacked out, found myself in a blood red forest with a shattered moon in the sky, fought a pack of those werewolf wannabes, found out I can turn into a power ranger, fought more of those creatures and now here I am walking through the forest once more with these two dogs I just tamed.

This truly was not my day.

Even so at least it was more exciting than back home. As me and my two hounds continued to walk through the forest, I saw something ahead, I was able to make it out thanks to my vision and what I saw was a house. "Finally. Hopefully someone can tell me where I'm at." I picked up the paste and made my way over to house along with the hounds. But when I got there all I saw was a half destroyed house.

**(Insert Weep For- The Big O OST)**

It looked like your standard log cabin home, but there were holes on the walls, the door was smashed as were the windows. This was never a good sign. I took a closer look at the house and saw something, it was blood on the floor, someone was hurt. I turned to the hounds and said. "You two stay here and make sure nothing comes near here." They both growled and turned to face the direction of the forest as I silently made my way in.

I touched the blood on the floor and it was in a gel like state, no doubt coagulation, which means this was before I came here. I pulled out my gun again in case something or rather someone was still lurking about in this house. One of the many things my dad taught me was to always be on your guard no matter what, and I took that to heart. Being able to see in the dark has its perks that way I wouldn't need to use a flashlight, it would've easily given me away, and I tend to work better in the dark.

I quietly made my way to what looks like the living room which was next to the kitchen, I aimed my gun at the couch in case of a sneak attack, I slowly moved towards the couch and looked over it, what greeted me was not one but two _human_ bodies. Lying on his back was a man somewhere in his 30s or mid 30s wearing a standard tank top and blue pants. The woman no doubt his wife was either in her 20s or 30s, but what caught me by surprise is that she had two extra ears. Two _furry_ ears on top of her hair.

My eyes widened at the site of a human with what I could decipher were fox ears, or at least some kind of canine ears, like a wolf perhaps. I went over to see their condition and what I saw confirmed my questions. The man was shot at least two or four times at the body. Two gun wounds at the abdomen and two more at the right lung and at the torso.

The blood trail I saw at the door meant that he was shot while he was at the door, and made his way here, I then turned my attention to his fox eared wife. I inspected her as well and what I saw was a slit in her throat. Both of them dead. This wasn't my first time seeing a dead human before, I should know I've seen death before many times. Be it from hunting an animal or seeing someone getting killed.

Looking back at the windows I saw that they some were pointed outward outside, meaning they were fighting someone, a robber perhaps? Still I lowered my head in respect and gave a silent prayer for their souls.

**(End background music)**

Then I heard something in the back. It sounded like...whimpering?

' _Someone's still alive._ '

I made my way to where the sound was coming, I walked through the darkened hallway hearing the whimpers getting louder, I stopped at a closet as the sounds were coming from it. Looking beside me I found a light switch and turned the light on. I grabbed the knob and slowly turned it whoever's in here must be scared out of their mind, so I don't want to scare whoever's in there. I then slowly opened the door as the whimpers were louder.

With the door opened I looked in and I saw the survivor. The person before me was a girl, a little girl around 7 maybe 6 or 5 years old. The girl was wearing pink pajamas with little fairies and rainbows sewed on it, she had light brown hair reach down her back and to my surprise once more is that she had fox ears as well. The girl was obviously crying as her trembling body was curled up into a ball holding a stuffed bear tightly in her arms. I put my gun away so I don't scare her and got on my knee, the creaking floor made her ear twitch and made her look up to face me.

She had sky blue eyes which were puffy and red from the crying she did. When she saw me she let out a yelp and tried to back away from me, thinking I was gonna hurt her. "Whoa, whoa, easy it's ok." I said to her gently, lightly waving my hands at her. "It's alright sweetie. I'm not gonna hurt you." The poor girl was breathing heavily as she cornered herself against the wall, like animals a cornered person was never a good thing.

No doubt she'll try to lash out as best she could but I doubt she'd do that, still I had to make myself appear less of a threat in order to help her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tissue for her. She looked at my hand with a puzzled expression and then back to me.

"Here." I told her while handing the tissue out to her. "So you can blow your nose."

Swallowing a lump the girl shakingly stretched out her hand to grab the tissue. She looked at me again which I offered her a gentle smile, my way of letting her know it's safe. She took the tissue from me, wiped her eyes first and then blew her nose. "There now. You ok, honey?" I asked. The girl looked at me and silently nodded. "That's good. Now, what's your name sweetie?" I was hoping that she might tell me her name and what happen to here, and how those two in the living room, no doubt her parents ended up dead.

"M-My name is... Kimiko...mister." The girl Kimiko answered me.

"Kimiko?" I repeated. "What a lovely name. My name is Riddick. " Sitting down I crossed my legs and took the old tissue from her. "Now, Kimiko, sweetie. I'm gonna ask you a few questions, alright?" I asked her. She tilted her head at me which I found was rather cute for a girl her age and she nodded. "Exactly what happened here?"

Right then and there she began to tell me what happened to her, it was getting close to her bedtime and her mother was reading her a story before bed. Her and her parents were in the living room reading together before they heard someone pounding on the door. She told me the pounding on the door was growing louder and louder, and she saw lights coming from the windows.

Her father told her mother to put her in the closet and not to come out. Through the closet she heard the door being broken down and then she heard shouting, screaming. She heard the men who came into her home shouting bad things, very horrible things at her parents. Like calling her mother a very bad word she couldn't say, which she didn't need to tell me. I already knew what they called her. And she heard them calling her father a 'traitor to humanity'. Why they called him that? I wasn't sure but if I had to guess is that Kimiko and her mother weren't entirely human at all if their ears weren't a dead give away.

She then told me she heard fighting outside the closet, she opened the door just a crack and watched in horror as her parent were assaulted by these men wearing blue suits with the picture of a white logo background and a black image of a human gazing in the horizon. Terrified she closed the door and held her teddy bear as she heard gunfire, her mother screaming and then silence.

Then she told me that the men who killed her parents openly laughed and mocked her father for loving what she told was a 'Faunus'. Whatever these Faunus were I can clearly guess that's what her mother is and Kimiko was a hybrid between a human and this Faunus. But that was all she told me before breaking into more tears.

Anger coursed through my veins, my blood boiled with seething rage at what these men, no not men, _monsters_ did to this poor girl. No doubt those so-called men killed her parents out of racial hate, it was like the white people and black people all over again. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's racism, I hate racism a whole fucking lot!

I then calmed myself down, not wanting to scare Kimiko any further. I looked at her once again and asked her. "One last thing honey, Do you happen to have any other relative? Like grandparents, aunts or uncles maybe?" I hoped she did have other relative, if she does then I have to have her show me where they might live. Hopefully their home town isn't too far.

Thankfully she nodded. "Uh huh, I do have an aunt Mr. Riddick. My aunt Caroline lives at a village not far from here." I smiled thanking god that she at least has someone related by blood to go to. Having asked her to take me there we walked out of her home having thrown a sorrowful gaze at her parents' bodies before walking out the door with me.

When we walked out Overkill and Buzzsaw noticed us and turned around, which made the poor girl gasp in fright and hid behind me. Throwing a glare to tell them to sit they did so, showing that they won't attack as long as I'm with her.

Bending down I said to her. "It's ok Kimiko, they won't hurt you." She looked at me like I was crazy.

To show her what I mean I waved my hand at Overkill to come closer. The hound moved towards us which made Kimiko hid herself again, I placed my hand on his snout petting him. "See? He won't you." I told her. Kimiko slowly moved herself from me and stared at the hound. She then slowly stretched out her hand for the hound, feeling afraid that it might bite her. If he did bite her then he's dead.

Kimiko hesitantly placed her hand on his snout, feeling the rough fur of the hound touch her skin. Overkill moaned feeling the innocent nature of the little girl and wagged his tail. Kimiko slowly smiled and started petting him. Buzzsaw came up next to her wanting her to pet him too. She then stroke his snout making him pant and wagged his tail. I stood there smiling as she let out a giggle from seeing these two scary looking dogs reduced to overgrown puppies.

Then I remembered something, looking back at her now ruined house I couldn't just leave her parents bodies to rot or let some animal stumble upon them and make a meal out of them. I placed my hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "Kimiko one last thing. Do you know where your daddy kept his shovels?"

* * *

**_(Insert Before Dawn- The Big O OST)_ **

_After finding a shovel at the shed Riddick started digging up a hole big enough for him to bury Kimiko's parents, it was the least he could do in order to make sure nothing disturbed their bodies. With the help of Overkill and Buzzsaw they made a hole big and deep enough for them to be buried in. Having picked up her father up and carried him outside and gently placed him in the hole, he went back and grabbed her mother's body._

_Kimiko only watched as the nice red eyed man carried her mommy's body and put it in the ground with her daddy. Next to her were Buzzsaw and Overkill acting as guards for her while Riddick was shoveling dirt over her parents' bodies._

_Once the dirt was covering the bodies Riddick found two flat pieces of wood and tied them together to form a cross and carved her parents' names and impaled it in their grave. On the cross it reads_ "Here lies Joseph and Haruka Grant. May they find peace in paradise."

_Having finishing the cross Riddick saw Kimiko holding two flowers she found in her mommy's garden. A white flower for her mom and a yellow flower for her dad. The young ranger stood by her as she said her last goodbyes to her parents. Riddick only stood there with a somber expression knowing full well what it's like to lose a parent. He may have not known about his mother, but losing his father was hard for him, even to this day it was still hard for him to lose his father._

_The sniffles of Kimiko broke him from his train of thought as tears flowed from her eyes. "G-Goodbye mommy! Goodbye daddy, I love you!" She said with such a sorrowful tone in her voice. She placed the two flowers on her parents grave and openly cried once more._

_For the longest time Riddick barely shed any tears after accepting his father's death but seeing this young girl in pain, brought back painful memories of that day. A sudden flash raced through his mind and he saw himself. A younger child version of himself on his knees before a white cross shaped tombstone with his father's name written across it._

"SSgt Andrew Myers. A loyal friend and loving father, may he find peace in Heaven."

_The child Riddick had his head against the stone tears running down his face. Surrounding him were other tombstones as he was in one of the United States national cemeteries, where soldiers who fought and gave their lives for their families and loved ones go for when they died in combat._

_Riddick stared at his younger self who tried to keep his tears of sorrow in, but the young boy could not. A lone tear escaped Riddick's eye as the short vision vanished and coming out of memory lane. Wiping the tear the red eyed ranger walked over to the young girl who openly wept for the loss of her parents. He kneeled down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder making her turn her teary eyes at him._

_"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry." Is all that he said. Then she leapt at him and buried her face in his chest as he held the poor child to let her know he was there to lend her a shoulder to cry on. Overkill and Buzzsaw gazed at the scene with saddened eyes and let out howls which echoed through the forest, as sign of respect for the mother and father._

_**(End background music)** _

* * *

 After burying her parents and giving them one last goodbye, I, along with Kimiko, Buzzsaw and Overkill left to find the nearest town or village her aunt lives in. I had Overkill and Buzzsaw to scout ahead in case of any ambushes or signs of the town.

I looked down at the poor child who held my hand like a life line, the poor girl's gone through a lot this night, I intend to bring her to her only living relative, and by god when I find these murdering bastards, I am going to utterly kill them. I'll hunt them down, skin them alive, torture them slowly and feed them to my hounds. No child like Kimiko should ever see go through something like this, and I'll show those racial bastards what happens when you piss me off. And it ain't pretty.

Hearing a sniffle I can tell she's still in mourning for her mother and father, I stopped and kneeled down beside her. I grabbed her chin and gently made her look at me. I smiled, trying to lighten her spirits up. "Hey it's ok honey, You'll see your aunty soon."

She sniffed again, wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her pajama and stared at me with hope. "Promise?" She said in a barely audible.

"I swear it on my life."

She smiled which was a good thing, this girl deserves a good life, not like mine. Then suddenly we heard something, sounded like explosions and screams in the air. We looked up in the air and we saw a cloud of smoke thanks to the light of the moon. Then I heard something else. It sounded just like...

"Gunfire."

**(Insert The Storm- The Big O OST)**

Then out of the bushes came Buzzsaw and Overkill both were clearly agitated and barking at us. " Did you two find the village?" They both nodded and motioned their heads in the direction of the smoke. ' _If that's where her aunt's village is, then..._ '

"Oh, no." I gasped silently.

Sadly Kimiko noticed this as her face contorted with horror and worry. "Aunty Caroline!" She exclaimed in fright.

Knowing what I had to do I picked Kimiko up, held her in my arms and turned to the hounds. "You two show us the way." I ordered them. They barked and took off in the direction of the village being attacked. I gave chase after them holding the young hybrid in my arms. She held onto my shirt tears of worry flowed freely down her eyes. Whoever's attacking her aunt's village will soon learn the true meaning of hell!

By the time the hounds brought us to an opening we stopped and gasped at the sight. Small to medium sized houses were being burned down, barns set ablaze. Smoke, cinder, ash and amber flying in the air. People running and screaming in fear and terror, both human and Faunus alike. I heard the sounds of gunfire and the sickening sound of cruel laughter in the air.

Taking cover behind a bush I looked over and saw the assaulters. They all wore blue suits with the picture of a human gazing at the horizon, no doubt they matched the descriptions Kimiko told me about, these are the _monsters_ who killed her mom and dad.

Turning to the shaking girl I held her by the shoulder and told her. "Kimiko, I need you to stay here, stay out of sight, don't come out until I call for you ok?" She looked at me with those fearful blue eyes tears running down her face, she slowly nodded understanding what I wanted her to do.

"And don't worry, I'll find your aunty as soon as I stop those bad men." I got up and was about to leave when she tugged my pant leg.

"Promise?" She asked once more.

Smiling I nodded at her. "I will. A ranger's vow."

With that the smile I had turned into a scowl as I marched into the burning village, gun in my left hand, bowie in my right hand and my two hounds beside me. It looked like I was walking straight into the fires of hell itself, to face off against the demons that dwell within the flames.

**(End background music)**

* * *

  _Everything was a nightmare. People running, shouting and screaming in panic as the humans and Faunus who live in this once peaceful town came under sieged by the invading members of the fearsome Blue Sons. The Blue Sons were a notorious terrorist group made up solely of humans, their one goal was to remind all Faunus around Remnant to remain under the heel of humanity and to know their lower social status in life and that humans are superior to them._

_They despise any and all Faunus, be they pure blood or worse half-breeds and they despise those who even try to help Faunus, view them as equals or even fall in love with them. Those who helped Faunus would be branded as 'traitors to humanity' in their eyes, and this village was one of them. During the chaos a dark skinned man around his 40s, bald head and black beard and facial hair, wearing a robe like that of a priest was standing in front of the terrified villagers as the invading Blue Sons slowly closed in like predators moving in for the kill._

_One of the members walked up to the village elder with a sickening grin. "Outta the way, traitor."_

_The elder only scowled. "The only traitors are you_ people! _" He said venomously on the word 'people'. "You attack us just because we try to live in peace with the Faunus?! That's madness!"_

_"No, it's just reminding them that they have no place, among humanity!" The man said while backhanding the elder, sending him crashing on the ground while his fellow villagers try to help him up._

_"People like you who help these mangy_ animals _, are nothing but traitor to humanity." A woman member of the Blue Sons sneered while spitting at the direction of the huddled villagers._

_"So while they live they will soon learn that the world was made for humans and humans alone." The male member said before backing up._

_"Let this day be a reminder to you all, those who view Faunus as equals are traitors to humanity, to our pure blue world. And let the is day remind all you filthy animals, are nothing but lowly life forms!" He shouted at them._

_The elder only glared angrily at these so called men before him. The man who hit him aimed his gun at him, ready to kill him and start killing the rest of the villagers. Many of the humans and Faunus behind him cowered before the mad men, mothers holding their children, fathers glaring hatefully at those who wish to destroy the peace between human and Faunus._

_Before the man could fire they heard a loud growl coming from the main street. The man turned to his right only to see a black shadow running straight at him, he barely had time to react as the shadow collided with him and tackles him on the ground._

_The Blue Sons and villagers watched in horror and stunned silence as one of the members was being savagely mauled by a Hellhound! The man's screams filled the air as the Grimm sank its fangs and claws into him, tearing through flesh and spilling blood._

_"What the fu..." One of them barely finished his sentence as another shadow zoomed past him and his head suddenly fell of his body. The members of the Blue Sons saw that it was another Grimm; a Razor! The Grimm with a bloody bone blade turned and growled at them, fangs glistening in the light of the flames. The Hellhound having killed the first member stood next to its companion as they walked in front of the crowded humans and Faunus, keeping themselves between the Blue Sons and villagers._

_This definitely caught everyone off guard, why would two of the deadliest species of Grimm be shielding humans and Faunus? They don't care what happens to both race as long as they kill them, so why would they act like protectors?_

_Before anyone could say anything..._

**_BANG!_ **

_The sound of a gunshot echoed in the air as they saw another member of the Blue Sons falling dead, with a head wound. They turned and saw the one responsible for shooting one of their own. It was a young man around 18 years of age, with a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black combat boots. With a light skin tone, a spiked up abyssal black and red hair in a fire style with the right side covered from the rest of his hair, a lean built body and eyes as red as blood. Riddick stood before the stunned villagers and Blue Sons holding his smoking pistol._

_One of the Blue Son members growled and walked toward him. "Hey! Dipshit, were you the one who killed our brother?!" He demanded._

_Riddick only scowled at him making him flinch._ _"And what if I did?"_

_This only made the Blue Son member angry. "You bastard!" He shouted as he tried to swing his sword at Riddick, however the red eyed teen grabbed his wrist, twisted it making him drop the sword, Riddick quickly grabbed it, spun around and decapitated the poor fool. The headless body sprayed a bloody fountain as the head fell on the dirt the face frozen in shock._

_The members of the Blue Sons stared in shock and horror as one of another of their members was killed so easily. The elder and the villagers looked at Riddick in awe and with hope that he might be able to save them._

_Flicking the blade of blood Riddick glared heated daggers at the terrorist group as Buzzsaw and Overkill came to his side, snarling and growling at the invaders. The Blue Sons members were to angry to acknowledge the fact that the Razor and Hellhound are with the one who killed one of their brothers. They charged at the ranger determined to avenge their fallen brothers. Riddick and his hounds charged back ready to kill these murdering monsters._

_The elder and the villagers watched in a mix of awe, shock, disgust and horror as they witnessed the young man and the two Grimm fighting and killing the Blue Sons who invaded their peaceful home. Many of the villagers cringed at the site of the invaders being killed either by the blade, the gun or worse mauled by the Razor and Hellhound. Others looked away and some felt sick to their stomachs to see so much bloodshed and carnage._

_The parents shielded their children's eyes and had them cover their ears so they would not see the grotesque scenes or hear the agonizing screams. The elder had sweat rolling down his face in all his years he's never seen anyone as young as the red eyed teen killing these so-called men, much less controlling two of the deadliest Grimm ever! Despite this he was thanking the gods for sending someone to save them from these savages._

* * *

 The fight was over as quick as it started, I stood there surrounded by blood and bodies of these assholes who attacked Kimiko's village, blood caked my face and clothing as I was controlling my breathing. The sword I took from that fucker from earlier was dripping with the blood of my enemies, and the barrel of my gun was smoking hot. You must be asking yourselves, how can I easily kill this many people and not feel anything? Well let's just say this isn't the first time I've killed someone and it won't be the last.

I looked over to see Overkill and Buzzsaw feasting on the dead bodies as the survivors of these racial bastards backed away in fear. Yeah that's right, you _should_ be afraid. Think you're all big and bad when someone bigger and badder than you comes and kills your buddies, not so funny anymore is it? Suddenly I heard a clapping sound.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The voice was rather a boastful one by the sound of it, then out of the smoke another man stepped into view. Unlike these shitheads this one was different. This man wore a black straw hat, yellow scarf, red high-heel boots, a long purple coat with red interior, and a large black belt. His skin tone was fare, the chin was almost square in a way, his eyes however weren't what I expected.

They were a light shade of yellow, almost like how I was born with red eyes. None the less the man before me had this aura of arrogance and cockiness, if that grin of his was anything to go by. He seems to have this affable attitude but I can easily see under that façade of his, that he's nothing more than a homicidal psychopath. I had this knack for reading people like a book, I can tell whether they're friendly or not, whether they're lying or telling the truth. And by the looks of this guy, he was anything but friendly.

"Now ain't this a sight to behold! Never would've imagine seeing someone like you, taking on a bunch of chumps like these guys babe."The man said with a rather loud and talkative mouth.

"I mean who would recognize anyone crazy enough, to go up against a group of terrorists all armed to the teeth, baby? I'll tell you who: Me! Be-bee-ba-boo-bo-da... Scaramouch the Merciless! The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihilation, the Eradicator of All, baby! Also known as... Remnant's most favored assassin." The man Scaramouch said with a prideful grin.

I scowled even harder, I've seen people like him, fat on arrogance and pride. Among the many things I hate it's arrogant and cocky people like this shithead.

"Not sure who you are or where you came from, but anyone like you crazy enough to jump into the slaughter house, has guts of steel, baby." Scaramouch said as he circled around me like a shark. "Normally I'd wouldn't go against kids like you, but then... I'd be lying if I said I didn't"

He then stopped in front of me as those racial idiots behind him seemed to have confidant grins, thinking this guy might help them. "You see here, babe, I was promised a lot of lien if I helped out with this little slaughter fest of theirs, and stop anyone stupid enough to try and stop 'em."

The more this guy talked the more I clenched my fists wanting to shut this man up!

Before he could utter another word I quickly moved in and threw in a surprise punch. Caught off guard I began throwing a hail of punches at this Sammy Davis Jr wannabe forcing him to step back. However the assassin managed to jump high into the air and landed on a ruined building.

"Well now, that was a surprise there babe." He said rubbing his face. "You're probably the first person on Remnant to ever catch me off guard." He then bore this dark twisted grin showing me that he was about to get serious. " If that's how you want to play. Then let's dance." He then pulled out this... flute? Is he serious? He then began to play his flute as the musical notes were heard.

I'm not sure whether this guy's stupid or crazy to play a flute in a time like this, suddenly I heard shifting sounds behind me. So I looked back and to my surprise I saw rocks, wood and broken pieces of buildings coming together and formed a 15 meter tall golem! "Oh, shit."

As Scaramouch played the flute, the golem was about to kick me, when I jumped onto its foot jumped in the air and kicked its head destroying it in the process. This caught the flute playing assassin by surprise but he continued playing, as I jumped off the body as a rock floated towards the body and became a new head as its face twisted into an angry sneer glaring at me.

I looked towards Scaramouch who continued playing the flute. I figured if I could destroy that flute, the golem's history. I just needed to get up there. I leaped out of the way from being crushed under the golem's foot. As I ran I grabbed a discarded staff from one of the terrorists that seemed to have this wicked three clawed head with a hook in the center. I used it to reach the assassin, but the slippery bastard jumped to another roof and played his flute again, I glared at him but the golem appeared before me, raising both arms up and slamming them down on me.

I grunted as I felt myself being buried under the ruble of the building. But I managed to dig myself out with a few bruise and a trail of blood from my mouth. "You know babe, you're rather a tenacious fellow, I mean most people and Faunus would just give up and run away, after crossing swords with me." The assassin told me with an arrogant tone, thinking I'd just give up and leave, sadly this ranger's not leaving.

I jumped back from the golem's punch as it struck the ground, I stabbed the claw head of the spear on the golem's arm, pulled back with all my might and ripped off a good chunk of rock from the arm. I slammed the rock chunk on the left leg destroying it. Spinning around I threw the spear and rock at the golem, breaking through its chest and caused it to collapse and crumble into pieces.

As the dust cleared I saw Scaramouch still playing the flute, I was about to go after him when I was suddenly struck by a flying rock. Falling on my back I noticed that other pieces of rock and ruble floated around me.

Obviously he must have some sort of telekinesis if he can manipulate the debris around us. The rocks and debris were thrown at me as I was able to dodge all of them and got out of the circle, grabbing some medium sized metal plates I used them like shields to block the debris thrown at me. Then with my one chance I threw my shield at the assassin, striking the flute and cutting it in two. Without the flute the rocks and debris feel on the ground.

Running at him I grabbed two discarded knives from those dead men in blue and leaped onto the building he's on. I got close enough to swing my temporary knives at him, but he ducked from my attack and drew his large scimitar and threw it in the air. Not caring why he threw it I charged at him but he jumped over me and landed behind me.

"Hey you might have destroyed my magic flute, but you can't destroy the musical magic that is _me_ , babe." He said before he started scatting. I've that type of singing before from listening to my father's marine friends radios before, though why he's singing I don't know nor do I care!

I charged at him ready to run my borrowed knives through him, as I made my way towards him he moved to the side and revealed his sword _flying_ straight for me! I quickly jumped backwards avoiding his sword as it passed under me. It made sense now, the flute was only an amplifier, his voice is his source of power. How he's able to do this I don't know, but if I'm gonna beat him, I'm gonna have to shut him up permanently.

Landing on the roof I looed over and saw him on another building, still singing his would-be jazz music. I charged again hoping to get him before his sword gets me. As I made my way for him I jumped in the air, just in time as his sword struck the spot I was on. In the air I made some flips and used the knives to block the sword from striking me.

As I landed on the other building I ran while blocking the sword, I jumped again letting the sword hit the building and ran straight for Scaramouch. The assassin still singing pulled out this sheathed dagger and used it to block my attack as I pushed him and myself off the building. As we fell he still wore that smug grin of his while he sang. I narrowed my eyes as this bastard annoyed the living shit out of me, I want nothing more than to kill him.

We landed on our feet and I continued my assault but he blocked my attacks with his sheathed dagger, I gotta hand it to this guy, he may look like an annoying, talkative idiot but he has some skill with a blade. I then turned and used the other knife to block his sword while trying to block him at the same time. After blocking his attacks I ducked from the sword's swing and leaped into a window as the sword destroyed the wall causing dust to fly.

Using the dust to my advantage I ran at the assassin, the knife head aimed at him. Then he pulled his dagger out of its sheath and suddenly the blade split in two, becoming like a fork. As I came in he swung his dagger at the knife as the two blades struck a sudden sound was heard in the air.

We both had our backs facing each other but I turned and glared at him. "Dig that beautiful sound baby!" He said as he faced me. Then that sound I heard was getting louder and louder, almost high pitched. I then felt the knife in my right hand shaking for some reason, I turned to see why it was shaking when...

**BANG!**

The knife exploded into shards causing me to fly back. I landed on my back feeling the wind slightly knocked out of me, as I felt the left side of my face bleeding from some of the shard that was the knife. Thankfully it wasn't one of _my_ knives, if any of them ended up like the one I picked up, I would be so pissed off.

"Hey babe I told you, I'm Remnant's favorite. No one plays the blade like I do." Scaramouch said as he struck the side of a stone wall with that dagger of his. "NO ONE!" He exclaimed before singing again as the stone wall exploded into pieces from that sonic dagger of his.

As he sang his sword came flying at me. My eyes narrowed at him as a plan was formed in my mind, if that dagger of his acted like a tuning fork and sends vibrations into objects, then I can use that against him. I charged and bent on my knees as the sword flew over me, I got back on my feet and used the knife in my left hand to attack him.

Of course he used that sonic dagger of his to block and strike the knife multiple times, which is exactly what I want him to do.

As I stood my ground facing his back the knife in my hand was slowly starting to shake as the sound was getting louder and louder. "Well it's be fun kiddo, but I gotta move on. Au Revoir." He said to me with the French word for 'goodbye'. He looked over his shoulder and said. "Not sure if you know it, but it means you're dead, babe!"

I however gave a small grin. "Unfortunately, _you're_ the one who's _dead._ " I tossed my vibrating knife at him which caught him off guard, and before he could react.

**BANG!**

The knife exploded in front of him, causing a mini shockwave as a ring of smoke expanded outward. Because of his dagger sending vibrations into anything it strikes, I planned on him using it on the knife I borrowed which in turn would become a makeshift shrapnel grenade if it had enough vibrations in it. And the plan worked. I then found his sword and carried it with me to finish him off.

Scaramouch now on his feet with small shards on his face but more so on his neck, to do some damage to his vocal cords to prevent him from using his so-called musical magic again. As I drew near him I can already see the fear in his eyes as he smiled nervously at me.

"Well babe, time for me to shuffle off stage." He said slightly backing away from me. "Looks like, you're the headliner now, heh."

My eyes bore into his soul I swung the sword at him staring from his right shoulder, going down his left arm, cleaving him in two. The assassin's face lost all of his arrogance as blood was leaking from his lips.

"Be-de-bo-doo. That's all babe." That was the last thing he said before his upper half of his body fell and a fountain of blood erupted from his body. With him dead I turned to the stunned surviving men in blue, stricken with terror and fear as the villagers only stared at me with a mix of awe, fear and amazement.

"I'm only gonna give you all this one. Last. Chance." I snarled at the terrified men in blue as I summoned my intimidation demon above me. Overkill and Buzzsaw came to my side and growled at the invaders adding more to the intimidation factor.

The demon above me growled at them causing them to shake at the knees. My eyes glowing red under my shadowed face I growled at them in the most inhuman, demonic voice imaginable. " ** _Run._** " The men in blue grabbed whatever survivor they can find and took off like the devil himself was on their tail.

With the threat over I let out a much needed breath. Then I heard footsteps approaching me. "Mr. Riddick!" I turned and saw Kimiko running at me. I got on my knees as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're ok!" She cried in my neck as I felt tears from her.

Smiling I gently stroke her back. "I told you everything would be ok."

"Kimiko?"

We heard a woman calling out, we turned to the gathered villagers as they parted for a woman who wore a white shirt, black pants and sandals, blonde hair and chestnut eyes. "Kimiko? That you?" She asked the girl in my arms.

The young girl's eyes widen with recognition. "Aunty?" So this woman's her aunt Caroline, eh? Thank god she's alright.

Caroline's eyes had tears of relief and joy to see her niece again. "You're alright." She broke into a jog as the young girl ran from my arms and to her aunt's.

"AUNTY!" Both Caroline and Kimiko wrapped each other in a tight hug, both relieved to see each other alive as they shedded tears of joy.

I smiled feeling happy on the inside that she might have another chance to live a normal life. Then I saw the other villagers coming at me staring at me, like I was some savior or something. I then felt a nudge and saw Overkill with Scaramouch's dagger in his mouth and Buzzsaw with the sheath.

Taking the dagger the blade then came together as one now, I grabbed the sheath from Buzzsaw and placed the dagger in it and fastened it to my belt. This dagger could come in handy in the future. However before and during the fight Scaramouch said 'Remnant' to me. Just what the hell is Remnant? Was it some kind of country no one ever knew? Whatever's going on I need to find some answers and fast. I faced the villagers with a neutral expression, took a deep breath and said.

"Ok, who's the one in charge here, that I need to talk to?"

I don't know how I got into this mess, but one things for sure though, whatever comes my way they better be ready for me, cause I don't intend to play nice if you fuck with.

**To be continued.**


	2. Arrival Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving a village from the horrid Blue Sons, Riddick begins his journey to the city of Vale, however he crosses paths with a certain black haired cat Faunus, on a cargo train.

**Note: I own nothing in this story only the OCs.**

**Chapter 2.**

**(Beacon Academy)**

_Inside the famous academy was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon and one of the greatest huntsman to live. Beside him was his assistant Glynda Goodwitch, they had been preparing for the new school year which is in three months from now, until they had picked up a strange disturbance inside the Forever Fall forest. So they had contacted their field man; Qrow Branwen former member of team STRQ to head there and find out what caused it._

_They haven't heard from him since then, until an hour ago he called them via his Scroll and showed them what he found. And what they saw left them awestruck._

_On the video screen they saw a black haired, red eyed young man slaughtering a pack of Beowulves like they were cattle, gone head to head with the Alpha and literally tore its head off with his_ bare _hands! Then they witnessed him being surrounded by other species of Grimm, but what really caught their eye was a bright light and explosion, and as soon as it cleared they saw the young man in a red and black uniform, with a helmet covering his entire head. They saw the power he demonstrated against the Grimm, using his hand to hand combat skills, and a pistol in the shape of a metallic T. Rex head which can turn into a sword._

_They saw him making quick work out of the Grimm, and they saw him using his sword glowing with an unknown energy, killing the King Taijitu in a flash of lightning and explosions._

_But what really caught their eye is when a Hellhound and a Razor appeared, and what made their hearts almost stop was seeing him actually_ taming _the two canine Grimm!_

_The video had ended as soon as the boy and his newly acquired Grimm left, Qrow's face appeared on the screen. [_ **So, what's the plan now** **Oz?** _]_

_Ozpin had clasped his hand together in thought, from what he had seen this young man had skills unlike anyone he'd seen before, and that uniform he had granted him incredible power. Probably even greater than a veteran huntsman or huntress. "For now Qrow, I want you to try and keep an eye on him. I want you to report to me every now and then, on his progress, until I come up with a plan."_

_Qrow sighed through the video and ran his hand through his hair. [ **Alright, just hope this kid doesn't catch me. After seeing that monster of his, I'm still shaking after seeing that thing.** ] With that he ended the call and all was quiet in the office. Glynda even though she had some tolerance of the drunkard huntsman, couldn't help but agree with him. That demon she saw on the video made her shiver, now she usually is used to facing terrifying things like Grimm, but that demon somehow made her feel frightened._

_Ozpin, even though he doesn't show it, a small sweat drop formed on his forehead at the sight of the demon, he knew that this boy was strong and very dangerous. With the right guidance, he could be a great huntsman to fight against the Grimm. He sipped his coffee from his mug to settle his nerves when Glynda cleared her throat. "Sir, what this all mean, exactly? Just who was that boy, and what was that power we just witnessed?"_ _She asked him._

 _"I'm not sure Glynda. However, I believe that we may have found, a power that might turn the tide in our favor."_ _He replied before sipping his mug again, gazing at the image of the young Power Ranger._

* * *

(Insert opening song - NEXT LEVEL- Kamen Rider Kabuto Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

It first starts off with a musical beat, then a red figure and white figure appeared, followed by a yellow figure and a black figure appeared. Then by a second beat a red and black figure appeared, being viewed from different angles, until it turned it's gaze at the viewers.

The music continued playing as the first four figures landed on their feet with ease, while the red and black one appeared in a burst of flames before leaping in the air, the scene switched to the red and black ranger riding on a motorcycle with his color schemes, through the streets of Vale.

**[Kimi ga negau koto nara** **subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou]**

On a grassy field were Riddick Myers, along with team RWBY in a circle, as the leaves fell and blew into the wind, while Riddick's face held a strong, firm expression, the girls had their own determined expressions.

**[** **Erabareshi mono naraba]**

The scene switched to the sky as a dark sphere had taken form, crashed into the ground and out of the darkness, the Grimm came forth.

 **[Bousou hajimete 'ru** **sekai** **wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou Jikan ga nai]**

Then the scene switches over to Team JNPR with their weapons in hand, leaping into action, while Ozpin and Glynda were seen in the main office, gazing out the window.

**[MOVING FAST, Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase** **ashita no sono saki e]**

We see Blake in a glass container, opening her eyes and a picture of a white bestial head in a circle next to her. Then Riddick was standing in the rain reaching out for the picture, before switching over to him standing face to face with his ranger self, as they walk through each other. Before Riddick was Roman Torchwick and the Blue Sons, and before the ranger was a field of fire as three shadowed figure stood before him, the one in the middle turned its blazing yellow eyes at him.

**[** **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru]**

Then Riddick was seen shouting into his morpher, before being bathed in fire and in his place, was the Quantum Ranger.

**[** **Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION]**

Then the three members of RWBY were facing their own dilemma. Ruby standing before a gravestone, Weiss practicing her glyphs and Yang looking at a picture of her mother, before riding off on her bike. Then the Quantum Ranger was seen running through a series of explosions.

**[** **Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?]**

We see Blake's face slowly gaining a look of horror, as a shadowed figure loomed over the glass container, with four red eyes glowing. Blood was seen falling on the bestial picture, as the one Riddick reached out for vanished, he fell to his knees and cried out in anger, as he was bathed in red, black and purple aura.

**[** **Kousoku no VISION minogasu na]**

We see teams RWBY and JNPR on the field, with the Quantum Ranger fighting the Grimm, then Riddick was seen alone out in front of Beacon, when he saw both teams standing beside him which made him smile and look to the sky.

**[** **Tsuite koreru nara]**

Riddick morphs once more, before slashing at the screen as the title card appeared, before fading into darkness.

* * *

The village was celebrating, the people and the Faunus were shouting and laughing with joy, as their attackers the Blue Sons and their hired assassin Scaramouch dead. The villagers were safe, and here I am sitting at a table watching the people dancing around a large bond fire, and the children playing with Kimiko. Currently I'm eating a hearty meal of fried steak with mashed potatoes, and pork on the side. Sitting next to me were Buzzsaw and Overkill eating slabs of meat and bone, I took a swig of my drink just as the village elder arrived.

"I trust you are enjoying yourself?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, after fighting those assholes earlier, I could use a little rest." I said before biting into the steak.

The elder smiled. "Well the whole village and I, are very grateful for all that you've done. That reminds me I haven't introduced myself, my name's Imam, I am the chieftain of this village." He said.

Huh, so he's named after Imam or rather Abu al-Walid from the Pitch Black movie, just like how I'm named after Riddick. Heh, interesting. I then begin to ask Imam a few questions regarding to those men in blue, he told me that they're called; The Blue Sons, a group of humans dedicated to bring out the 'pure blue world' to all of Remnant. He then explained that they despise all of the Faunus, a race of humans with animal-like traits, much like the people in this village. And that they despise those who either see the Faunus as equals, or try and help them.

From what he's telling me, the situation with the Faunus reminds me a lot like the mutant haters, from the X-Men comics. Heh, humans, so weak, pathetic and fearful. I then asked him if that's true, then why are there humans living in this village with the Faunus. Imam told me that while it's true that most if not all humanity hate the Faunus, there are those who think otherwise. Because of this they were seen as traitors to humanity, and Faunus lovers, apparently he was among those who tried to defend the Faunus.

To escape all the hate and discrimination, Imam told me that he, and all other humans and Faunus left the so called 'civilized' world to live here, in the Forever Forest in peace. He then told me that most of the Faunus in this village were former miners who were forced to dig up what he called Dust, from what he told me it reminded me a whole lot like the black slaves in the time of Abraham Lincoln, some of these poor Faunus were working under a company called Schnee Dust Company.

He explained that the Schnee family harbor no love for the Faunus, and even use them in their mines, forcing them to work and dig up the Dust. The Faunus here in the village were barely even paid for their hard work, and even treated so damn poorly. And that they couldn't take it anymore, and fled from them. He told me that any human or Faunus who wandered into their village, were more than welcomed to live peacefully here.

The Schnees. Just thinking about how badly they treated these people so bad, made my blood boil, how the hell could they do this?! They're just innocent people for god's sake! If I ever see the Schnee family, I'll kill them just like I did to the Blue Sons.

Imam then told me the reason why the Schnee family view the Faunus in a negative light, is because of a group called; The White Fang. A group made of entirely of Faunus who sought out equality and peace, at first their goal was to use peaceful means of getting people to see them as equals. However as time went by, the old leader stepped down and a new one took charge, and in doing so the once peaceful Faunus group turned into a band of terrorists. Now they use violence to gain equal rights, not out of respect but out of fear.

Because of them all of humanity are hating the Faunus even more, then it hit me. The Blue Sons, a group of Faunus hating humans, and The White Fang, a group of violent Faunus. No doubt these two groups are bitter enemies, because of their ideals of which race is superior than the other.

Imam told me that both groups have clashed before, wanting to kill one another, not caring if any innocents were caught in the crossfire. All of this, was making me hate both groups even more.

I then asked him if there was a nearby town, or city that I can find, he told me the closet city was called the city of Vale. Apparently it was named after this country, or rather 'kingdom' if what he's saying is right. He asked me why was I here in Vale, knowing that he wouldn't believe me about being from another world, I told him that I was from a far away place, outside of the kingdoms in another land, telling him that my town was almost like this one. Not having that much technology and just living off the land, and surviving.

I told him that I merely came to Vale to travel around Remnant, unfortunately however, I don't know much about the currency they have in this world, not that I would say it out loud. Thankfully he told me that it was in the form of plastic card, sort of like credit cards. He even showed it to me. It was much like a credit card, with a black magnetic reader strip, he told me that they come in a variety of colors, and showed me the symbol. The Lien symbol is an L crossed with two horizontal lines, much like the currency back at home like Yen and Euros.

He gave me a good amount of it, since I'm pretty much of an out-of-towner, he then offered me to stay for the night as a means of repaying me for my efforts of saving them. After fighting those creatures back in the forest, the Blue Sons and that singing assassin, I could definitely use a much needed rest. Once the party was over, Imam took me to his home, showed me the guest room where I'll be sleeping. Thanking him, I placed my bags near the desk and sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh.

I then looked at my morpher on my wrist, so much has happened in a short amount of time, I mean hours ago I was heading for the Morphicon in Manhattan, I damn near got ran over by a truck, the next thing I knew, I found myself in a forest in the dead of night, with a shattered moon overhead. Then I got attacked by those black wolves, fought them off, then more came and other creatures in the form of the animals I knew, I found out my toy morpher became real, thus turning me into the Quantum Ranger.

Let's not forget me meeting Buzzsaw and Overkill, meeting Kimiko, saving her village from Faunus haters and a musical assassin. Christ alive, this just ain't my day at all. "Ah, I need a shower." I said. I got up from the bed, I grabbed some spare clothes Imam lend for me, so my clothes could be washed. I found the shower and began to strip.

Once fully naked, I saw myself in the mirror, staring back at me was my body that was riddled with scars. All of them from knives, bullets, claw and bite marks, and on my back various whip scaring as well as burns. All of these were from my time back on earth, whenever I was in Manhattan I would get jumped by several street thugs who tried to mug me for money, however I kicked their sorry asses, but in the struggle I got hurt.

It seems wherever I go, trouble seems to find me. During my fight with some underground gang, I actually slaughtered them, it was my first ever kill at the age of 14. Not only that but also from having to deal with wild animals, living in the forest as well. However, the real eye catcher was the large scar in the middle of my chest. There was a lone and wide scar, going down from the top of my collar bone to bottom of the sternum, and six additional ones too. Two facing upward, while the other two were downward almost like an 'X' while two more was across the middle of the scar.

This scar was a bit rougher and to some, an unpleasant sight, but it was proof that I survived almost anything that was thrown at me. Now you probably wonder, just how I got this scar right? Well, that's a story for another time.

After finishing the shower, I returned to the guest room, where both Overkill and Buzzsaw laid on the floor sleeping. They had the right idea. I let out a yawn and stretched a bit, before finally moving to the bed, pulling the blankets over and falling to sleep.

* * *

**Next morning.**

After waking up at 6:00 in the morning, I, along with both my hounds were at the opposite entrance of Forever Haven, the name of the village that I'm about to leave. I turned around and saw Imam and the townspeople coming by to see me off. "On behalf of the people of Forever Haven, as elder of this village it is my privilege, to make you an honorary member of our people." Imam announced, as he dipped his finger tips in holy water, and formed a holy mark on my forehead. "This will be a sign from us that, no matter where you go or how far you are, there's always room here for you my friend."

I gave a nod. "Thank you, Imam." I was about to leave, when I felt a tug on my hand.

I looked down and saw Kimiko looking at me, with tears threatening to fall. "You'll come back to visit, right?" She asked. Despite only knowing her since yesterday, she's really grown attached to me, as I have for her. Giving her a gently smile, I kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I will, a ranger's promise after all. Right?"

She sniffled before wiping her eyes, she smiled and nodded before catching me into a hug. "Please be careful."

"Hm, you to kid." With that she lets go of me, went back to her mother and everyone started shouting and waving goodbye, as the three of us began to make our way through the forest.

* * *

_Somewhere in Forever Fall, sitting on top of a rock, was a young and beautiful girl called Blake Belladonna. Blake isn't a human but a Faunus, a cat Faunus to be precise. She is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, she also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles._ _Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair._

_You see Blake, like all Faunus, has had a rough life because of the discriminations, being shown nothing short of mockery and scorn, and treated like shit for years. She was separated from her parents when she was a little girl, and was forced to join the other Faunus in their protests against human cruelty, but things never work out as planned. As time passed she was picked up by the White Fang, the only safe place she could call home, or so she thought. The one peaceful White Fang she knew, had turned dark in terrorizing those who refused to serve Faunus, destroying stores, and robbing from Dust stores._

_Because of their actions, the Blue Sons were born. She had been in some of the fights between groups, but unlike her Faunus brethren, she does not idly take the lives of the humans, cause if she did, it would only prove them right that Faunus are nothing but monsters._

_She wanted nothing more than peace and equality between humans and Faunus, but not all members of the White Fang share that dream. Right now, she was taken on a mission to raid a cargo train, delivering a large shipment of Dust and other supplies to the city of Vale. However she had other plans. Suddenly she heard someone approaching behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her partner, and friend. It was Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus and a close friend to her._

_Adam is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. Adam wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose_ _emblem_ _on the back over a white floral design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, and he_ _wears a black belt with white domino marks on it._

_These two have been together, in their time in the White Fang and have always come out on top, some would suggest that Adam might have feelings for her, but Blake only saw him as an older brother. However, she knew that as time went on, she began to notice how Adam was slowly changing. He once told her about trying to make a better world for everyone, and yet there was something in his voice, that sent chills down her spine, and in time it began to scare her._

_Adam looks to her and nods. "It's time." She nods back. She knew that the train would be passing by any minute, and they need to get their job done. However, if she caught anything that might endanger the crew of the train, she would leave the White Fang, and Adam, for good._

_Eventually they arrived at the edge of the cliff, where the train could be seen coming into view. This may very well be, their last mission together, before Blake leaves. As soon as the train came close, they leaped from the cliff and landed on the train, as soon as they did they prepared to face any security they might come across, and so, they charged running to face off against the guards of the train. But what they won't count on, is the fated encounter with Riddick the Quantum Ranger._

* * *

Before leaving the village, Imam told me that there's a railway somewhere in the south of Forever Fall, and one direction leads straight to the city of Vale. It took awhile to find it, but we were able to find a cliff which gave me a good view of the tracks. "Finally." I sighed. I bent down to my knee to get a good look of the tracks, from what Imam told me is that every three months, a cargo train would be delivering a large shipment of that dust he told me about into the city, and that day happens to be today.

Then I heard a train whistle from a distance. I looked to my left, and to my relief I saw the train. However, something caught my eye. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a pair of binoculars, zoomed in and to my surprise, I saw what looks like big fight going happening on the train, from what I can see I spotted two people fighting some kind of...robotic spider? What caught my off guard is that those two, are fighting that robot with such skill, agility and precision I've never seen before. These two must be very skilled, and highly trained warriors.

But despite being trained, I know that one of those two is bound to make a mistake, either their trying to protect that train, or _raiding_ the train, I gotta get down there, now. Getting up, I placed my bags on the ground and turned to Buzzsaw and Overkill. "You two hold onto those for me, I gotta a train to catch." I ordered them.

They nodded and picked the bags up with their teeth. " I'll call for you two when I'm done." With that I took a deep breath, and jumped over the cliff. I felt the wind rushing past my face and ear, most people would think I'm crazy to willingly JUMP over a cliff without any gear, fortunately I've done this plenty of times back home, before I become a Power Ranger. Speaking of which.

"Quantum Power!"

In a flash of light and flames, my whole body was in the ranger uniform once more. Rolling forward I landed on a tree branch, and used it like a spring board to shoot myself back into the air. I repeated the process until finally, I landed on the train. "Now, lets see if I can get to those two, before something bad happens." Grabbing the Quantum Blaster, I raced across the roof top of the train to get at the very end, where the fight was being held at.

I was finally able to make it, I stopped and got a good look at the fight, from what I can see of the robot it's painted dark gray and red. It has four legs on its abdomen, two arms and an upright oriented body. It possesses four cannons, one on the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders.

Then I turned my attention to its opponents. One of them, a male possibly 20 years old, wore a black jacket and pants, has a wilting rose on the back, red hair combed backwards, and on his face was a mask of sorts. The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. I then remembered something that Imam told me, about the White Fang. They always wore bone white masks, the reason being is because many people always viewed the Faunus as monsters, so they decided to become the monsters humanity always saw them as. Pitiful.

I turned my attention to the man's partner, a young girl around 17 years old, long black hair, black and white clothing, fair skin, and to my surprise she had amber eyes. They almost looked like, cat eyes.

I saw the girl getting knocked back by the robot, as it swatted her partner away, before turning its guns at her. Even though these two are a part of the White Fang, that doesn't mean I won't help her. I aimed the Quantum Blaster and fired at the robot. The first shot stunned the robot, but I fired a couple of times to push it back. As the robot was pushed back, the girl turned to me with wide eyes, I then leaped in the air and landed in front of her. Turning to her, I asked. "You alright?" Using the voice of Daniel Southworth, the man who played Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger from Time Force.

Aside from being trained in hand-to-hand combat, my most favorite talent was disguising and mimicking my voice, meaning I can sound like a whole other person, regardless of age or gender. I even can mimic the voices of several different franchises. The reason why I'm using Eric's voice, is because if I do happen to run across this girl, I don't want her to recognize me by the sound of my original voice.

The girl nodded dumbly at me. "Good. Stay here, I'll deal with this piece of shit." With that I charged firing at the robot.

* * *

_Everything was going well for both Blake and Adam, they easily managed to get passed the security guards of the train, and made it to their target. However, Adam started to plant a bomb, she questioned him about the passengers onboard the train, but he disregarded them, not even caring if the people on the train would get killed in the explosion._

_This made her heart sink. She knew he had changed, but not this much, if he's willing to let innocent people get killed in this raid. It was then she had finally realized, just how far the White Fang had fallen, they were becoming what the Blue Sons and all of Remnant saw them; monsters. Her mind was maid up. As soon as they get off the train, she would leave the Fang and Adam, not wanting to be a part of their insane methods any longer. However, they were spotted by the spider-drone and it began its attack._

_Both Blake and Adam were fighting with everything they had, the fight with the drone took them all the way to the back of the train, and out in the open. At first it looked like the fight was going in their favor, but the drone easily kicked Blake with its leg, while it swatted Adam like a fly, before turning its guns at her. Blake feeling stunned from the hit, only stared at the end of the gun barrel as it began charging its laser._

_As she stared down the barrel, she began to see her life flashing before her eyes, remembering both the good and bad times._ ' _ **Mom, dad. I'm sorry.**_ '

_Before she could close her eyes, a bolt of energy struck the robot. Causing it to disrupt its charging sequence._

_Blake turned her gaze over at where the shot came from, and her eyes suddenly went wide. There standing at the roof of one of the carts, was a red and black warrior wielding a pistol in the shape of a T-Rex head, the head was covered in a helmet completely covering the face, leaving only the metallic lips exposed. In all her years. Blake has never seen someone like him. Then the warrior fired multiple times at the robot, forcing it to move away from her, and leaping in the air and landed gracefully before her._

_The warrior turned to her and asked. "You alright?"_

_Blake wasn't sure of what to make of this man, the fact that he saved her, a soon-to-be former member of the White Fang, and asked her if she was alright. She slowly nodded, feeling dumbfounded that this man, whoever he is, was willing to save her._

_The warrior nodded. "Good. Stay here, I'll deal with this piece of shit." Then he charged at the drone, changing his pistol into a sword. All Blake could do, was sit there wide eyed, as she watched as the red and black warrior easily made scrap metal of the drone. She saw how he elegantly danced around the drone, slicing at the legs, guns and finally leaping into the air and cutting it in half. Both her and Adam had to fight like their lives depended on it, and yet, this warrior easily cut the drone to pieces like it was nothing!_

_Just who or what, is this man?_

* * *

I let out a much needed breath, after making sure that girl was alight, and charging at the robot, it didn't even lasted that long. I rolled my shoulders as the two halves of the robot, fell on their sides, I flicked my sword flinging any fluids from the robot. I turned around and walked over to that Faunus girl. I stopped in front of her, my visor staring at her amber eyes, wide as dinner plates with a hint of amazement and slight fear.

Probably because she's never seen someone like me before, I mean I don't blame her. I'd be a little freaked out too, if I just saw someone appearing out of nowhere, and easily cutting down a robot before me.

Anyway I cleared my throat and asked her. "You ok? Not hurt are you?"

My question seemed to snap her out of her trance, she started at me for a second, and shook her head. "That's good." I then stretched out my hand, offering her my aid. At first, she seemed hesitant not sure whether or not to trust me, no doubt since I'm a human and her a Faunus.

"It's ok, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you, a ranger's promise." What felt like an hour, she slowly grabbed my hand and I pulled her on her feet. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" I said tilting my head.

Surprisingly she had a small blush on her face, she gave a small smile and shook her head. "No. It wasn't."

"GET AWAY FROM HER HUMAN!"

**(Insert Stand A Chance-The Big O OST)**

A shout was heard from behind me, I turned and saw her partner charging at me, his red sword drawn and poised for the kill. With lightning speed, I used my Quantum Saber to block the Faunus' attack. Our sword colliding creating sparks, and sound of scraping metal was heard. I was able to get a good look at the guy, and saw that he had horns on his head, I'm guessing he must be some kind of bull Faunus, the horns are similar to the ones from Forever Haven.

No matter, this guy had a lot of nerve for attacking me when I saved his partner, I know that the White Fang hate humans, but from the way this crazed bull's behaving tells me he must _really_ hate humans!

Giving a strong shove, the bull Faunus almost lost his footing, but quickly regained it as he charged at me again. This time I returned his advance with kind. Our swords met once more, and then we engaged each other in a flurry of sword slashes, sparks were seen flying, the clanking sound of our blades were heard in the air, whoever this guy is he's no amateur. He might be even better than that Scaramouch guy yesterday,

Suddenly, the bull got a lucky shot, by swinging his sword across my chest, causing sparks to fly off me. Well whadda ya know? Even in real life, sparks can be seen from a ranger suit when struck by an attack.

However all that guy did, was made me mad when he gave a smug grin. I easily wiped it off, when I dashed across the floor using a mock charge and swinging my Quantum Saber across his right shoulder. The bull cried out and clutched his bleeding wound, if he hadn't worn that mask I probably would've seen a look of disbelief.

I gave a small chuckle. "What's the matter? This your first time being cut by a human? Heh, well here's bit of info for you El Toro. I'm not your average human." I said to him with a small grin forming behind my helmet.

The bull Faunus snarled, and charged at my intended to take my head. To bad he won't get the chance. I jumped over him, somersaulted in the air, and landed on my feet. He turns around to attack but I was faster, I unleashed a hail of slices as my saber left behind multiple lacerations on his body. The Faunus gasped in pain, right before I slugged him in the face sending him flying on the floor of the cart.

Then I looked and saw that girl I saved standing at the other side of the car. I knew what she was planning to do; she was gonna sever the connection between the two cargo cars. I quickly made it to the other car, just before she could sever the connection.

Just as she was about to cut the connections, we heard the crazed bull shouting at the top of his lungs. We saw him charging and leaping into the air, no doubt he wasn't planning on us leaving. Well, too bad.

I quickly changed my saber to its blaster mode, and shot the bastard out of the air, and back onto the other car.

**(End background music)**

The girl gave an apologetic look and utter 'I'm sorry' before cutting the connections of the cars. As the car was shrinking in the distance, I could see the bull slowly getting up just before it vanished from out site. Letting out a sigh I placed my blaster back in its holster, and was about to leave when.

"Wait!"

The girl called out, making me stop. I turned to see her walking towards me, until she was a few inches from me. "I just wanted to say... Thanks, for helping me back there." She said while fidgeting with her hair.

I merely gave a shrug. "It's no problem, I was just around and saw what was happening on the train, and decided to drop in."

"But why? If you knew what we where doing, you could've stopped us. Yet, you choose to save me. Why?" She questioned me, not doubt feeling very confused that a human would help a member of the White Fang.

**(Insert Suffering- Guyver OST)**

"I'll be blunt. While it's true your group did a lot of bad things, from what I heard from a local town, what I do know is that not all Faunus like you, share their crazy methods." I told her crossing my arms. "And unlike El Toro back there, you didn't have one ounce malice or any ill intent in you."

She only looked at me with wide eyes once more, no doubt surprised to hear this from a human like me. She lowered her face like she's trying to hide something. If she really is a member of the White Fang, and that bull back there is her partner, then why would she... Wait a minute, does this mean she's?

"Are you...willingly _leaving_ the Fang?" I asked her. She stiffens but slowly nodded. "So you're a defect, eh?" I asked her once more. Again she nodded. "Heh. So your eyes are finally open upon seeing how far the White Fang's fallen."

This made her look at me with a stunned expression. "What?"

"I mean, it's good that you decided to leave them, and start over. That tells me that, you have what it takes to make a _real_ difference."

"And how would running away make a difference?!" She exclaimed as tears were beginning to form. "All my life I've done nothing, but run when things got bad. I thought I finally found a place where I could be accepted and do good for all Faunus, instead I find myself helping cause more pain and suffering. SO HOW CAN A WANTED CRIMINAL LIKE ME, MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD OF HATE?!" She screamed at me, her tears falling down represented all the pent up guilt and pain from her time in the Fang and being treated like shit by humans.

"Get stronger." I told her with my voice as hard as steel.

"W-what?" She blinked her teary eyes.

"If you really want to make a difference, you must become stronger." I began to tell her. "Don't let the weight of your past and your sins, hold you down. To do so would prove that you're weak. You must be _willing_ to become strong, and to carve your own path in life. If you truly wish to make difference, you must train hard and become strong. You must have a strong will, if you wish to overcome the obstacle in your path."

My words hung over us in the air, none of us said anything as the Faunus girl looked at me with awe. No doubt my speech broke through, hopefully it'll give her the courage and the determination to achieve her goals. "I, I don't know what to say. Thank you." She said with a small smile and blush forming. I nodded, and turned to walk over the car.

"Wait." She called out again. "Can you at least tell me, who you are?"

Looking over my shoulder, I said. "You tell me your name first."

"It's Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Blake, eh? Well Blake, as of this moment you can call me the Quantum Ranger." I told her my ranger name. Seeing a clearing coming into view, I knew this is my stop. "Well, remember what I said Blake if you really want to make a different. Until we meet again, see ya!" I gave her a two finger salute, and jumped off the train and vanished into the woods.

**(End background music)**

* * *

_All Blake could do, was watch as the trees the warriors jumped in went by. Never in all her life had she heard of such a man, this Quantum Ranger character, was unlike any human she ever saw. His words echoed in her ears, his words were truly inspiring, they held wisdom as well as strength. Enough for her to clear her mind of what transpired today, however, now that she's left the White Fang and Adam behind, there's no way they'll ever welcome her back._

_She choose this path, she wanted to make a difference to the world. Make it a new and better world, for both humans and Faunus to live in peace._ "If you really want to make a difference, you must become stronger." _The ranger's words echoed within her mind, clenching her fist she gave a firm nod. If she truly wanted to change the world, she must train and become stronger than before. The very first thing she'll do when she reaches the city of Vale, she'll find a place to begin her training, and hopefully apply for the entrance exam for Beacon and become a huntress._

* * *

I stood there watching the train leaving in the distance, I sighed and reverted back to my civilian self. "I only hope she'll take my words to heart." I said to myself switching back to my real voice. Then I placed my index finger and thumb near my lips, and gave a loud whistle. The whistle echoed throughout the forest, some of the local animals heard it but paid no attention. However, I heard growling coming from some bushes, and then two familiar hounds came running towards me. It was Overkill and Buzzsaw who heard my call.

During our walk through the forest, I trained these two to come to me by the sound of my whistle. I've done it before with the wolves I've train back home on earth. Both Grimm hounds stopped in front of me, panting and presenting me my bags. "Good boys." I told them, scratching their heads.

With my bags in my possession again, we began our journey through the forest again, and thankfully I could see the city limits not to far from here. The first thing I'm gonna do when I get there, is order these two to remain in the forest until I call for them again, find a cheap enough hotel to establish a base for myself, and lastly find a place where I can get information and the layout of the land of this world.

If there's one thing I'm good at it's surviving, and I _am_ a survivor.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Arrival Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his encounter with Blake, Riddick finally arrives at the City of Vale, there he not only encounters Weiss but saves her from assassination. Along the way, he meets the bombshell Yang Xiao Long, however what he encounters next was something that he must prepare himself for in the near future.

**(City of Vale)**

_It was nighttime around the city, many people were either sleeping, heading out for parties or late-nighters still at work or head home from work. Usually it was a peaceful night in the city...mostly peaceful._

_"Give us the damn bag, you animal!"_

_A woman with light brown hair, blue shirt and white blue with a brown cat tail, was backing away from three thugs, who were closing in on her. "P-Please, just leave me alone!"_ _She pleaded tears threatening to fall. Her assailants however only laughed._

 _"You come across our turf, and expect us to let a mongrel like you walk away, without paying us? No deal."_ _The leader cackle wielding a metal bat. His two partners having a knife or a pipe were cackling, and closing in on the poor Faunus woman. She braced herself for their attacks when suddenly..._

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

_The sound of gunfire was heard, and the cries of pain and shock came from the thugs. The woman saw them holding their hands as their weapons were on the ground, sizzling and smoking as if something hot struck them. Then they heard a metallic sound in the air. The woman and the thugs were looking around themselves, trying to find the source of the sound, but the sound echoed in the air and alley._

_Then the woman saw something on the roof of the building beside them. The thugs looked up, and saw the one who shot at them. On the edge of the building, was a man dressed in a red and black outfit, with a helmet covering his entire head, metallic lips were seen where the mouth is, with an upside down triangle with four edges, the same image was on his chest. And in his hand was a pistol in the shape of a T-Rex head. The stranger was tapping his pistol against his hand, creating the sound that echoes in the air._

_The woman felt hope rising inside her, while her assailants felt anger_ inside. _"Who the hell are you?"_ _The leader called out._

 _The stranger tapped the pistol on his hand one last time, and stops tapping. slowly moving his hand away, he takes one step off the edge and lands before them "Who am I? That's none of your concern, since I'm someone who despises scum like you."_ _He simply answered them._

 _This angered the thugs even further, and they charged blindly at him. "Pathetic."_ _The stranger said before charging at them with greater speed, before any of them could react the red and black stranger appeared behind them. The stranger and the thugs were frozen like statues, until the thugs fell on the ground. The woman was amazed that the stranger easily took those horrid men down like they were nothing!_

_Then she saw her savior walking over to her, and offered her his hand. "You alright miss?" He asked her._

_She nodded and hesitantly grabbed his hand. He helped her on her feet, started dusting her off and handed her bag back. "Um... thank you, sir."_ _She thanked him still surprised that a human would save a Faunus like her, since most humans would ignore something like this._

 _Her savior waved it off. "No worries ma'am. Just try and stay away from places like this."_ _He turned around and was about to leave when._

 _"Wait!"_ _She called out. He stopped and turned to face her. "Could you at least tell me who you are?"_

 _The man was silent at first, then he answered. "I'm the Quantum Ranger."_ _With that he turned and leaped high into the air, the woman jogged out of the alley, just to see him leaping over a building and vanishing into the night._

_The woman smiled and gave a silent thanks once again, then she saw a two police cars coming into view and let out a sigh of relief that she's out of danger. Thanks to that one human, the Quantum Ranger!_

* * *

(Insert opening song - NEXT LEVEL- Kamen Rider Kabuto Vol.1 Opening)

* * *

It first starts off with a musical beat, then a red figure and a white figure appeared, followed by a yellow figure and a black figure appeared. Then by a second beat a red and black figure appeared, being viewed from different angles, until it turned it's gaze at the viewers.

The music continued playing as the first four figures landed on their feet with ease, while the red and black one appeared in a burst of flames before leaping in the air, the scene switched to the red and black ranger riding on a motorcycle with his color schemes, through the streets of Vale.

**[Kimi ga negau koto nara** **subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou]**

On a grassy field were Riddick Myers, along with team RWBY in a circle, as the leaves fell and blew into the wind, while Riddick's face held a strong, firm expression, the girls had their own determined expressions.

**[** **Erabareshi mono naraba]**

The scene switched to the sky as a dark sphere had taken form, crashed into the ground and out of the darkness, the Grimm came forth.

 **[Bousou hajimete 'ru** **sekai** **wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou Jikan ga nai]**

Then the scene switches over to Team JNPR with their weapons in hand, leaping into action, while Ozpin and Glynda were seen in the main office, gazing out the window.

**[MOVING FAST, Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase** **ashita no sono saki e]**

We see Blake in a glass container, opening her eyes and a picture of a white bestial head in a circle next to her. Then Riddick was standing in the rain reaching out for the picture, before switching over to him standing face to face with his ranger self, as they walk through each other. Before Riddick was Roman Torchwick and the Blue Sons, and before the ranger was a field of fire as three shadowed figure stood before him, the one in the middle turned its blazing yellow eyes at him.

**[** **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru]**

Then Riddick was seen shouting into his morpher, before being bathed in fire and in his place, was the Quantum Ranger.

**[** **Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION]**

Then the three members of RWBY were facing their own dilemma. Ruby standing before a gravestone, Weiss practicing her glyphs and Yang looking at a picture of her mother, before riding off on her bike. Then the Quantum Ranger was seen running through a series of explosions.

**[** **Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?]**

We see Blake's face slowly gaining a look of horror, as a shadowed figure loomed over the glass container, with four red eyes glowing. Blood was seen falling on the bestial picture, as the one Riddick reached out for vanished, he fell to his knees and cried out in anger, as he was bathed in red, black and purple aura.

**[** **Kousoku no VISION minogasu na]**

We see teams RWBY and JNPR on the field, with the Quantum Ranger fighting the Grimm, then Riddick was seen alone out in front of Beacon, when he saw both teams standing beside him which made him smile and look to the sky.

**[** **Tsuite koreru nara]**

Riddick morphs once more, before slashing at the screen as the title card appeared, before fading into darkness.

* * *

**(Insert Evolution- The Big O OST)**

It had been a week since I arrived here in the city of Vale. Apparently, I'm not on earth any more. No shit, I really am, on another _world_! Sounds like something out of fantasy or sci-fi right? The world I'm in is known as Remnant, and even though there're humans here, there's the other race known as the Faunus, like the ones I met at Forever Haven. How do I know? I went to the local library, that's how.

And another thing I found out that, those creatures that attacked me were known as "The Creatures of Grimm" or simply "Grimm". From what I found out they were known to be as the bane of humanity, when mankind was created on Remnant, the Grimm for some wild ass reason sought out their destruction. At first both the humans and the Faunus were on the brink of extinction, until they found a way to fight back, with a rare element called "Dust", why it's called that I don't know. Apparently Dust had incredible powers over the elements, with this new power humanity was able to fight back and drive the Grimm away.

Unfortunately it could only do so much as each kingdom of Remnant had to keep the Grimm out of their lands, but no matter how hard they tried, the Grimm always seemed to find a way in.

I don't know how I ended up in this world, but I will find out who brought me here, so I can beat the living shit out of them.

Anyway after arriving in the city, I was able to find a good enough hotel to crash in, thanks to the lien Imam gave me though I can't always relay on them forever. Eventually I'll need to find some type of job to earn enough money.

During my time here in the city I started patrolling at night, exploring the city to know the layout of the land, I plan to do the same with the kingdom of Vale, and hopefully visit the other kingdoms. While patrolling at night I ran into several crooks, thugs, rapists and the like so I gave those bastards a visit as the Quantum Ranger, while helping those they've terrorized.

The people I saved in this city were mostly Faunus, especially if their attackers happened to be either supporters of the Blue Sons, or members of the Blue Sons. Boy were the Faunus surprised to see me, a human, helping them after I really rained hell on those Blue Sons.

Me helping the victims has earned me a spot on the media, many of the victims mostly the Faunus had told the new reporters, how they were saved by a red and black warrior, naturally it was me who saved them.

Even so, whenever I'm wondering the city, I see a lot of people mistreating the poor Faunus, it was really sickening. This one time I saw these three brats picking on a little Faunus girl, a rabbit if I remember right, and let's just say I scared them so bad, they literally shit themselves and left a trail of piss in their wake. Of course the people who saw me sticking up for the girl, was absolutely terrified of me. Good. I want them to see what happens, when you mistreat a Faunus in my presence.

Though I did do some research on the Schnee Dust Corporation, apparently the Schnee family is one of the biggest companies in Remnant, to supply every kingdom with Dust, however they did have some major bad blood, not just with the Faunus, but with some people too. I did some digging on the family, the head of the family household is a man named Jacques Schnee, his wife Amanda Schnee was the only daughter of the Schnee family, before she was married too Jacques and had his last name changed. However, Amanda was killed in an assassination by the White Fang, since then the tension between the Schnee family and the Faunus have only spiked over time.

I also found out they have three kids, an older daughter named Winter, a second daughter named Weiss and their only son Whitley. A rather shitty name to call their son, if you ask me.

Anyway I had found out that Winter had defied her father to join a military branch, in the kingdom of Atlas, if I remember right was known to be the most technological kingdom in Remnant. Because of this, her little sister Weiss was declared to be the heir of the Schnee family.

From what Imam told me, that the people of Forever Haven used to work for the Schnee Dust Company, until they couldn't take the abuse anymore. Tch, fucking slave drivers the lot of them.

I did promised myself that I would personally meet the Schnees, but because of their status, it won't be easy. Here I am, walking outside in the city, pondering as to how I can meet one of the Schnees. As I passed by an alleyway I noticed a poster stapled on the wall. And on the poster, was the daughter of the infamous family herself. From what I can see, Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

I'll admit, she's a beautiful girl at first glance, but beauty is only skin deep. On the poster it said that she'll be appearing in Vale for a concert tonight. "Hmm." I hummed to myself. ' _Perhaps I should pay Weiss Schnee a visit._ '

**(End background music)**

* * *

_It was dark in the city of Vale, most of the people were either at home or at work, however a large number of people were gathering at a large building. It was a stadium which was holding the concert Weiss Schnee was scheduled to perform. Many people were taking there seats and waited for the show to begin._

_Suddenly they all heard the announcer speaking. " **Ladies and Gentlemen. Please give a warm welcome to, Weiss Schnee.** " The audience were cheering and clapping as the curtains rose and revealed the young heiress herself._

_Weiss smiled at the crowed and waved at them. Soon a piano started to play, and the crowd became silent. Weiss closed her eyes took a deep breath and began to sing._

_"Mirror, tell me something, Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

_High above the stage, standing on the catwalk was Riddick who managed to sneak inside the stadium, to see the young heiress sing. The young ranger wanted to see the young heiress in person, but with the bodyguards around her it would be difficult, so he has to find another way to get close to her. To see whether or not if she's like her father as everyone else pictured her to be._

_"Mirror, tell me something, Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

_"Heh, gotta admit she's got a nice voice." Riddick said to himself. Then he saw something in the darkness at the corner of his eye. Thanks to his ability to see in the dark, he saw someone on the other side of the catwalk, and it didn't look like a worker._

_He saw the figure putting a large duffle bag down next to him, unzipped it and pulled something out. The figure was assembling something, Riddick couldn't make it out at first, but when the man finished it Riddick's eyes went wide. The man had assembled a sniper rifle, stood over the railing of the catwalk, and lowered the rifle downward. Riddick followed the barrel and saw that it was aiming for Weiss! '_ Shit! An assassin! _'_

_Glaring at the assassin, Riddick decided to take action and save the young heiress's life. "Oh, no you don't."_

_The assassin was looking through the scope of the rifle, seeing the young Schnee as she sang before the audience. He was hired to take out the young girl by an anonymous client, who the guy/gal was, he didn't know or cared. But they did promised him a lot of lien if he killed the little bitch. And he was going to, as soon as she finishes her performance, he'd pop her little head wide open._

_However he suddenly saw a flash of light at the corner of his eye, he looked to his right, only to see a red gloved fist ramming straight to his face. The assassin fell down and held his face. He looked up and saw it was the Quantum Ranger who punched him, Riddick in his ranger suit towered over the assassin cracking his knuckle. "Ok bub you only have one chance, who the hell are you and why're you targeting Weiss?"_

_The assassin only grunts in anger at the ranger's sudden attack. "Sorry pal, can't tell you why I'm after the little Schnee bitch." The assassin said while reaching his knife behind his back. "Who I am though, the name's Deadeye!" The assassin pulled his knife out and lunges at the ranger._

_"Fear of what's inside of me; Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

_Riddick easily dodged Deadeyes knife strikes, grabs his writs and twists it hard enough to make him drop the knife. Riddick then gave an uppercut, only for Deadeye to move back and gave a left hook which struck the ranger's helmet. Staggering from the punch, Riddick held his arms up to block the assassin's punches._

_"You should've minded your damn business!" Deadeye said before he gave a right roundhouse kick. But the ranger caught the man's leg and spun him around and slammed him on the catwalk._

_"It becomes my business when a jackass like you, targets little girls!" Riddick snarled._

_"Mirror, mirror what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world, Why won't you let me hide from me?"_

_Riddick had Deadeye pinned on the catwalk, as he was punching his face over and over again. Deadeye was able to kick the ranger back, got up and tried to tackle him. Both of them started to wrestle each other, hoping to gain the upper hand from the other._

_"Mirror, mirror, tell me something, Who's the loneliest of all? I'm the loneliest of all."_

_Riddick held Deadeye against the railing of the catwalk, just in time to hear the audience cheering and clapping as Weiss finished her song. "Dammit!" Deadeye snarled, angry that he failed to kill Weiss._

_Riddick brought him close to his helmet, glaring at him through the lens. "Now I'll ask you again, who hired you to kill Weiss?" He demanded as his grip on the would-be assassin became tight._

_"Hey, hey, hey, guy, guy easy! I don't know the guy ok? Hell I didn't even see his or her face, they only contacted me through my scroll. They offered me a lot of lien, if I were to take out that Schnee bitch after her performance. But thanks to you, I lost that chance!" Deadeye snarled at him. His angry sneer however just turned into a grin. "Thankfully however, I have a back up plan."_

_"What do you mean?" Riddick questioned._

_Deadeye reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small device and pressed a button on it. On the screen there was a timer which had 1:30 on it._

_"A little plan I just cooked up in case things went south. I just planet a bomb under the car that Schnee bitch takes, should she survive my sniper rifle, she'll go up in smoke." Deadeye said with a twisted smile forming and started to chuckle._

_Growling loudly, Riddick grabbed the man's head and twisted hard enough, which earned him a loud snapping sound from his neck. Kick the dead body over the railing, Riddick ignored the startled cries from the audience and made a mad dash outside to save Weiss before it's too late._

* * *

_Just outside the stadium, Weiss was walking over to her limo, where her butler Klein was waiting for her. "That was marvelous milady, you preformed that beautifully." Klein smiled at the young heiress._

_Weiss smiled back. "Thank you Klein. Now, let's head for the nearest bullhead and return home, so that I may train for applying for Beacon."_

_As soon as Klein was about to open the door, they suddenly heard a beeping sound. And it was getting louder. "What the?" Weiss said before hearing someone shouting._

_"GET BACK!"_

_Then she felt someone tackling both her and Klein away from the limo when..._

**_BOOOOM!_ **

_The limo had exploded, sending parts of the now destroyed car and smoke everywhere. Both Weiss and Klein were coughing when the smoke hit their faces, fanning the smoke away from her face Weiss was able to get a look at her savior, and gasped at a familiar red and black warrior. Riddick had made it in time, had he been any later the girl would've surely died. Turning back at her, he looked her over from head to toe to see if she had any injuries, fortunately she had none._

_"You ok?" He asked her using the voice of Eric Myers the same voice he used on Blake on the train._

_Weiss slowly nodded at the red and black ranger, still taking in his full appearance. She had heard a lot about him from the news on TV, the Quantum Ranger was becoming someone of a hero in Vale. He had singlehandedly fought and defeated all manner of criminals, from robbers, kidnappers, rapists, murders even members from the White Fang and the Blue Sons. While she may not be a big fan of vigilantes and his method of handling those vile barbarians, her respect for him grew the minute he saved her life._

_Turning back to her Riddick began to explain what happened. "Someone hired an assassin by the name of Deadeye to kill you when your show was over. Luckily I was around at the time, and stopped him, though in doing so he rigged your limo to explode. Had I not arrived any sooner, you would've been killed."_

_Weiss only looked at him with admiration, for the longest time her family was on the receiving end of all the negativity, from both human and Faunus alike, having the name Schnee wasn't easy for her she always tried her best to carry on, despite all the scorn from those around her. Every since her mother was killed by the White Fang her view on the Faunus was becoming darker, but not as dark as her father's view on them._

_Truthfully, it began to scare her. Every time she looks at herself in the mirror, she can see herself becoming like her father. While she's out and about she may act strong to those around her, while getting nothing but scorn from them, especially the Faunus, but when she's at home in her room she would often cry to herself._

_Just because she may act high and mighty, didn't mean all those words affect her, in fact they hurt her very deeply._

_All she wanted was to bring back the honor in her family, try and bring forth a good company, a better company that treats others like equals, that's all she yearned for and why she's training to become a huntress._

_So when she heard news about the Quantum Ranger, she would secretly grab any clippings and information about him. While he may not be biased to the Faunus like her father, she wasn't sure how he'd feel about her family, while others who have a strong dislike for her would've let her die, this ranger saved her life. Uncaring about her status in life and saw her as a normal person._

_Suddenly they heard the sirens from the police, no doubt someone called in the explosion. "Well, looks like my work here's done." The Quantum Ranger said before turning to walk away. But before he could leave he looked back at her, his visor staring deeply in her icy blue eyes._

_"You take care of yourself miss Schnee. Until then, see ya!" With a quick flick of his fingers giving her a salute, he turned and jumped high in the air and landed on the rooftop of a nearby building and vanished into the night._

_While Klein was dealing with the police, Weiss only stared at where the ranger had vanished. She felt a new wave of determination rising within her. Clenching her fist tightly, her eyes were hard with a newfound resolve and nodded firmly._ 'I'll become strong, just as strong as you. And when I do, I hope to meet you again; Quantum Ranger.'

_With that said and done, Weiss and Klein were escorted to a bullhead for Atlas. On the way Weiss was beginning to make plans for her training, she will become strong. Not just to restore her family's honor, but to break free from the shackles her father placed on her, and take control of her own fate._

* * *

A week had passed since I saved Weiss's live. When word on her assassination attempt hit the news, her father told the reporters that he wouldn't stop at nothing, until he found the ones who hired the hit.

Hmph, sure he may seem like a caring father and that, but I can easily see right through him. He only cares about the fortune, and keeping his daughter alive in order to keep up the nice-guy act. Anyway, right now I'm taking a little stroll around town, with it being so quiet, I can get a little me-time. Then I heard some music nearby, looking over I saw a local bar with flashes of lights from the windows, and music blaring through the walls. This wasn't exactly the first time I've been to a bar, and it won't be the last.

So I went over to the bar, and the doors opened themselves for me. As I walked in, I saw several people on the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the music, others sitting at tables and the bar drinking. The color of the inside was mostly black, red and white. Then up ahead was a guy wearing a teddy bear mask playing the turntables. I walked up to the bar, took a stool and the tender turned his gaze at me. "Give me whatever you got." I said to him. Nodding to me, the tender left to bring me a drink.

As I waited I looked around the club, seeing all sorts of people here. Then I noticed someone coming, I narrowed my eyes to get a good look at him. And who I saw, made me scowl. The man who walked in, wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. I already know this guy, Roman Torchwick, a wanted man on Remnant who's known to be the biggest criminal mastermind in the world. I ran into this guy plenty of times as the Quantum Ranger, and somehow the little weasel always seemed to escape.

I saw him walking further into the club, when I noticed three other people walking toward him. The first one, a man, wore a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache. The other two were girls, and from I can see, they appear to be identical. Twins perhaps?

The one on right wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

While the one on the left wore a red strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

Roman and those three people stopped before one another, and began to have a talk. ' _Hmmm, I'll have to see what you're up to later, Roman._ ' The tender handed me a glass of liquor, I silently thanked him and started sipping my drink. You must be wondering why someone my age, would be drinking like this. Well, when you live with a group of marines most of your life, before going solo, you tend to do things with them. As I sipped my drink, I felt someone approaching beside me.

"Hey there handsome, what's a guy like you doing here all by yourself?"

**(Insert Procrastination- The Big O OST)**

I looked to my left, and I raised a brow to who I saw. The girl is without a doubt, a fairly hot and rather beautiful looking one at that. She's a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

From what I can guess, she appears to be my age or a year younger than me. She definitely has both the charm and the looks, that would easily turn several heads of overly hormonal men in her direction.

"Just having a drink is all. Was there something I can do for you?" I asked her before taking a sip of my drink.

She just shook her head. "Nothing really. Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long by the way." She introduced herself, while stretching out her hand at me.

"Riddick S. Myers." I replied back while shaking her hand.

She tilted her head and raised a brow. "Riddick huh? That's an interesting name." She grabbed another stool and sat beside me. I merely grunted and sipped my drink again. While I was trying to enjoy my peace, I could feel her eyes on me, staring at me like a hungry lioness eyeing potential prey. Her grin seemed to slowly widen when I turned my eyes at her.

"Like what you see?" She said while leaning forward and smooshing her breasts against the counter top. I knew she was trying to seduce me, I've seen plenty of women like her back on earth, both young and old trying to get me in the sack. Sadly, I don't have time for things like that.

"Just wondering why you're staring at me is all." I said not being affected by her charm.

This seemed to make her drop her grin, and gain a surprised look. Shaking her head she placed her left arm on the counter, and placed her head on her knuckles. "Nothing, it's just seeing someone with black hair and red eyes like you, kinda reminds me of my uncle."

Now this perked my interest. "Your uncle?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yup. His name's Qrow Brawnen, my uncle has black hair and red eyes like you, though now that I think of it." She suddenly leaned a little too close to my face, her lilac eyes staring deeply into my blood red eyes.

"Your eyes are a lot darker than his." She said before back away, which I inwardly sighed in relief. "But anyway, you with that hair and eye color and drinking at a bar, reminds me a lot of him."

I slowly nodded and returned to my drink, or would have, if she hadn't suddenly wrapped her arms around my left arm. "Hey, Riddick care to have a little dance?" She asked while smashing her breasts against my arm.

I shook my head. "No thanks. Not much of a dancer."

Yang only pouted. "Ah, c'mon, it'll be fun." She gave an extra push which caused my arm to go, in between her bust. "I'll make it worth your while." She said with a seductive smile while liking her lips.

Again, I shook my head. "Some other time perhaps."

Yang pouted again and removed herself from my arm. Then she suddenly turned her eyes to Roman and the guy he was talking to. Leaning closer to her I said. "This guy owe you or anything?"

She shook her head before turning to me. "No, not him. More like the guy with those two girls, his name's Junior Xiong, he's the owner of this bar."

Heh, Junior? Really? A man his age and he has such a name like Junior?

"He's the reason why I came here. He has some information I need, but when I saw you I almost completely forgotten why I'm here." She gave me a smirk and a wink.

Finishing my drink, I stood up and stretched myself. "Well if that's the case, what say we both go over to old Junior there, and say hello?" I said to her. She looked at me with a confused expression, but when she noticed the growing smirk on my lips she had a confident smile and nodded.

**(End background music)**

We made our way over to where Roman and Junior were, though whatever it was those two were talking about, Roman had left by the time we arrived. No doubt they were talking about business. Heh, no matter I'll let Roman enjoy his freedom, for now.

Both Yang and I stopped at the counter top when Junior sent those twins away. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." Yang ordered before quickly adding, "oh, and one of those little umbrellas"

I only shook my head when she ordered her drink, then turned my sight on Junior who was beside her.

"Aren't you and your boyfriend a little too young to be in this club, blondie?" Junior asked turning himself to the young bombshell.

I only scoffed at what he said. Me? Her boyfriend? Dude, we only just met like a second ago.

Yang however only giggled. "Aren't you a little _old_ to have a name like Junior?"

I gave a small chuckle. "She got you there, pal."

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" Junior asked.

"Yes, Junior, I've got several." She said with an all too sweet smile. Uh oh, I know where this is going."But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir!" Right before he knew it, Yang grabbed Junior by the balls in a vice-like grip, making Junior here whimper in pain.

I grinned and started chuckling at the man's pathetic face, the moment I saw Yang, I knew I sensed a fighting spirit around her. I met a lot of MMA women, as well as female soldiers back home on earth. I even had the pleasure of going toe-to-toe with them. I can respect a woman who can hold their own in a fight. ' _This girl's got claws, I like that in a woman who can take charge._ '

"People say you know everything." She then pulled out her scroll, which I'm familiar with since living here in Vale for a couple of weeks and got myself one and quickly learned how to use it, she brings it to his face and from what I can see, a picture of a black haired woman wearing white clothing on her scroll. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go." She demanded with a no-argument tone.

"You might wanna answer the lady, Junior. I can tell that she won't take kindly to a liar." I told him while enjoying his suffering, damn, makes me wish I had a bowel of popcorn.

Junior glanced at the screen, face contorted with pain. "I've never seen her before, I swear!" He said with a slightly higher voice.

Yang however wasn't happy with his answer. "Excuse me?" She seethed and squeezed his balls harder.

"I swear, sir!"

I chuckled again, however I noticed several men wearing black suits and red neck-ties gathering around us, red swords drawn out and slowly closing in. I narrowed my eyes, already knowing that a big fight's gonna break out, heh, seeing these idiots surrounding me reminds me of those Blue Son bastards I killed in Forever Haven. I'm gonna enjoy breaking them.

Yang kept her eyes trained on Junior. "Hm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh?" She said with a smug smirk. "Awkward."

Junior strained from the pain. "Listen, blondie-sir. If you and your boyfriend want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

Yang granted his wish and lets go of his balls. Junior sighed heavily with relief, only to glare at her. "You'll pay for that!" He snarled, before putting on sunglasses and storming of. Though, Yang followed him, hands behind her back, with me in tow.

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive!" She said innocently. "Come on, let's kiss and make up. Okay?"

...Wait, what? Is she serious?

Junior pauses. "Huh? ...Uh, okay." He then leans in, with his lips all puckered up.

Just before they got a little too close for my liking, quicker than lightning, I socked Junior in the face breaking his glasses and sending him flying across the bar. He shatters the glass overhead, lands near a countertop and an empty bottle comically falls on his head.

Yang with a gobsmacked expression, turned to me while I was massaging my knuckle. "What? Like I was gonna let that mutt go and take your first kiss." I said to her with my arms crossed.

**(Insert The Words- The Big O OST)**

This however only made the men-in-black rejects, surround us with their weapons at the ready. I turned my back to her, and made got close enough for our backs to touch. "You've got your wish, Yang. Looks like we'll be having that dance after all." I told her with my eyes glaring daggers at the thugs before me.

Yang looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Thanks, I wouldn't have it any other way. Though, you might wanna get back. Cause this party's going out with a _yang!_ "

With a yang? I looked over my shoulder, only to see something which completely blew me away. Her once golden bracelets started to transform, they covered Yang's hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange.

She thrusts her right fist forward, and back as if loading a bullet in a rifle, but what caught my eye is that the top of her gauntlet slides back, and ejected a red and orange shell. This girl has shotguns in her gauntlets?! She jumped high into the air, giving a couple of flips, before pulling her right fist back, and a wide grin on her face.

Taking her advice, I jumped out of the way, just in time to see her slamming her fist into the ground. The aftershocks from the impact, created a ripple on the floor, and sending Juniors men in the air. I was wide eyed when I saw the power behind that punch, and what else caught my eye is that she was literally on fire! And yet it didn't seemed to hurt her or anything. Standing up, Yang had a grin and charged.

"Heh, now that's something you don't see everyday." I said to myself and thrust my elbow backward, striking one of Junior's men in the face. Then I did a spin kick and sent him flying to his buddies. Bringing my bowie out I charged at the thugs, one of them brought his sword overhead and tried to slice me in half, but I blocked it with my knife and Spartan kicked him in the gut.

Another thug tried to come from behind me, but I grabbed the guy I kicked, spun around and slammed him against his partner. I then ran straight for another thug and as I did, I jumped and slammed my knee in his chin, I rolled over him while grabbing him by his head, and as my feet hit the floor and flung him across the bar and crashed against a glass pillar.

Then I dodged one thug's axe when he tried to take my head, followed by another one with a bat. I swiftly dodged their pitiful attacks and blocked them with my bowie, then I swung my blade down at the guy with the axe, severing it completely. As he cried out in pain I grabbed the axe and used the back end of it, and slugged him in the face, then I kicked the bat wielding man in black in his balls, right before I gave a backwards spin kick.

As I fought my share of these guys, I looked over and saw Yang making quick work of them. Her weapons created powerful explosions when she punched the men in black, since they were part shotguns I figured they had to hurt like all hell, even if they weren't lethal. Her fighting style is somewhat similar to kickboxing, I should know I also trained in that fighting style. Along with several others. Though, I noticed that she seems to be using her fists a lot more than her kicks. Hmm, she could use a bit more training on that.

I suddenly ducked as bullets zoomed over my head, I quickly took cover behind a glass pillar and saw that the DJ player, brought out a Thompson machine gun and started shooting. "YANG!" I shouted out.

"I'm on it!" She exclaimed as she easily dodged his bullets and used her gauntlets to propel herself up, and kicked the DJ player in the head. Yang then fired her gauntlet again which sent her elbow striking him in the gut. Grabbing him she slammed his head on the turntable, getting under him she hoisted him up and blasted him with her gauntlets. I saw him landing before me as I got out of my cover, I turned to the fiery blonde and flashed her a grin and thumbs up, which she returned. Then I saw those two twins walking towards me.

"Melanie, who're these two?" The girl in red asked her sister who had her arms crossed.

"I dunno Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson."

I heard Yang grunting as she reloaded her shells. I put my bowie away and brought out my jagdkommando daggers, I turned to Yang and said. "I got the girl in red, if you got the one in white."

She grins at me as she got into a fighting stance. "Sounds fair to me." Then she charges and she collided with the girl in white, Melanie if I heard right, which left me with her twin Miltia. Miltia with her claws raised charges at my, and would've taken my head had I not used my daggers to block the first strike, then she started slashing me with her claws and I had to block them. She swings her right claw at me but I blocked it, and thrust my other dagger at her but she dodged it, then she brings her left claw downward forcing me to jump back.

Though, it left me open as she lunges at me with both claw aiming for my chest. I then timed my move right, and leaned to my left, jammed my dagger in between her claw and forced it down, then I did the same with her other claw when she tried to swing it at me. As I held her claws with my daggers she suddenly got a little too close to me.

"You know, it's rather a shame that I have to fight a handsome guy like you." She said with a small grin forming. "Had I met you sooner, I could've given you a _pleasant_ night."

I grunted and smirked. "Sorry lady. I'm not one who does a girl on their first date." I pushed her back then heel kicked her, and then I gave an uppercut sending her in the air and spin kicked her. I saw her flying across the bar and crashed against a wall. When I saw her head hanging I knew she got knocked out. "At least buy me dinner and maybe see a movie first."

Then I turned to see Yang having already taken care of Melanie. I was about to walk over to her when I saw Junior appearing, with a bazooka in hand. "You two are gonna pay for this!" He said before taking aim and fired multiple rockets.

Me and Yang jumped back to avoid the rockets, Yang then started shooting her gauntlets at the rockets, which bought me time to go for Junior who converted his bazooka into a large bat. I struck with my dagger which he blocked, then I swung my other dagger at him, this time I was able to land a hit. Though it only scratched his arm. He grunted before giving me a shove and hitting me in the head, and struck me at my side sending me flying.

I landed on the ground feeling my head pounding, and the ringing in my ears. I slowly got up just in time to see Yang using her gauntlets to block Junior's bat, but when he swung it at her again it caused her to stumble back. Using this to his advantage he gave a strong swing of his bat and sent the blonde fist-fighter flying and crashing into a glass table.

Running to her I stopped at her side, and grabbed her arm to lift her up. "You ok, Yang?" I asked her.

Looking at me she gave a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just stand back and watch me take this guy down." She told me as her smile turned into a full blown grin. To my amazement her hair seemed to come alive, and small flames were seen. Getting back on her feet, she slammed her fists together which created a shockwave, and her hair had erupted into a raging fire.

With a burst of speed Yang charged at Junior who fired off more rockets, Yang easily evaded the missiles and dodges Juniors swings. Then she let out a hail of punches at Junior, and each strike her gauntlets let out small burst of explosion. I was pretty damned impress on how strong she is, then to my awe and surprise I saw her lilac eyes turned bright red! She then gave a strong right hook to Junior, which destroyed his weapon and pushing him back. However I saw something in his right hand.

I narrowed my eyes and saw that in his hand, were a couple strands of golden hair. And the only person with golden hair in this place is...

"Dead man walking." I said to myself. If Yang is like any other women I've met before, who cares about her looks, then Junior here is in a world of pain.

I heard Yang gasp at the sight of her hair in his hand, then she let out a growl and somehow caused an even bigger explosion around her, her hair exploding into a ball of fire and the glass around us shattering from the shockwave. Then she charged at Junior like a pissed off African bull elephant, she gave a mighty yell and delivered a powerful right punch in his face.

**(End background music)**

The punch was powerful enough to send him flying out of the bar and landed outside. Yang jumped out of the window and I gave chase, as I got close to the window I heard another voice calling out.

"Yang? Is that you?"

"Oh! Hey sis!"

"What're you doing here?!"

"It's a long story." I heard Yang sighing loudly. Deciding to see who this sis of hers is, I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet. When I turned my gaze at Yang I saw who she was talking to. The girl was a little younger than Yang and I, I'd say she's 15 years old, at least. She's a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

Like how my black hair has red in it. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

The girl looks at me as I walked towards her and Yang. "Yang, who's he?" She asked the blonde beauty.

"Huh? Oh! Right. Riddick this is my sister, Ruby. Ruby this is Riddick. I just recently met him today." Yang introduced me to her sister.

Ruby, as Yang called her walked up to me, and stood on the tips of her toes. Barely going past my chin. As Ruby stared at me, as though she was studying me as I her, I gazed into her large silvery eyes they were so wide and filled with wonder, curiosity and most of all; innocence. This girl is by far the most innocent girl I've ever met, she's so pure she's practically radiating waves of purity from her being. And that... unsettles me greatly. There's no way anyone, least of all her, can be THIS pure. Not in a cruel world, especially with people like the Blue Sons running about.

' _This girl won't survive in this hell._ '

Ruby tilts her head like a curious cat. After a minute she finally backs away from me. "Riddick, huh? That's an interesting name." She said with a bright smile then stretches her hand out to me. "Name's Ruby Rose."

I looked at her hand with a raised brow. I'm still not sure how there can be someone her age, having this much purity, and not change as the years pass. Well no matter, once she sees just how cruel and dark this world is, she'll have to see things differently.

I then grasped her hand and shook it. "Riddick S. Myers."

After telling her my name Ruby then went back to her sister, no doubt to talk to her about something. Suddenly I spotted something on a nearby rooftop from one of the buildings. I narrowed my eyes in hopes to get a good look, but it was too far for me to see. Looking back at the sisters, I decided to let them catch up with each other, and make my leave.

* * *

_"Ugh, honestly Yang. Did you have to cause that much damage in there?" Ruby said while rubbing her face. In all her years of living with her sister Ruby knew that Yang's temperament would let to messes like this, which is why her father Taiyang, had sent her out to find Yang and bring her back home before she causes trouble, again._

_"Hey! It ain't my fault that the guy pulled some strands of my hair." Yang said with her hands raised up defensively. "Besides I had Riddick helping me back there. Right Riddick?"_

_..._

_"Uh, Riddick?" Yang looked over her shoulder only to see the red-eyed teen, not where he should be. "Riddick? Riddick?!" She called out but no one answered back._

_"Maybe he must've left for home. Like we should be doing right now." Ruby suggested._

_"Yeah, you're right." Yang slumped her shoulder and walked towards her motorcycle with Ruby behind her._

_Up on a rooftop across the street, was a shadowed figure watched the two half-siblings leave on their motorcycle, and turned its attention where the young man once stood. The figure had been following the young man for quite some time, having seen him fighting off a pack of Grimm, before turning into that red and black warrior, fight a group of those members of the Blue Sons and the musical assassin Scaramouche._

_The young man had perked the figure's interest and was very curious about him, and wanted to learn more about him. However, it would seem the young man had left the moment the figure turned its attention at the two half-sisters._

_As it kept searching for him, unaware that said young man was right behind the figure, with one of his knives drawn out and was so dangerously close to the back of the figure's neck._

_"BOO!"_

_"GAH!"_

_The figure almost jumped out of its skin at the sudden sneak-up from behind, it managed to put some distance between itself from whoever had the gall to appear behind it with it's hand on the hilt of it's sword. But to the figure's surprise, it was that boy who it'd been following for weeks! The boy who caught it's eye had somehow managed to get on the building the figure was on, and snuck up from behind without making any sound at all!_

_The figure gritted it's teeth upon seeing the boy's red eyes glaring at it, his knife still pointing at her with a small scowl on his face._

'How the hell did he get behind me that fast?!'

* * *

' _Hmm, well now ain't this interesting._ ' I managed to find my way to the building where I saw movement earlier, when Yang was talking to her sister Ruby. For awhile now I've felt like something's been following me, but I couldn't tell at first, that is until I saw this stranger here tried to hide from me.

**(Insert The Storm- The Big O OST)**

The person before me, who appears to be a woman, wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets, and a pair of fingerless gloves. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears solid detached black leggings, and under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles.

But her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance, the slits are black and red inside.

The woman lowered herself to the roof, having been surprised by me had made her put her guard up, as her hand was seen on her sword. The sheath however was a rather interesting looking one at that, but I turned my focus back on the woman who dared to follow me around, like some kind of stalker.

"I don't know who you are my dear, and frankly I don't care. I know you've been following me since day one." I suddenly heard a small gasp from her, clearly she wasn't expecting me to notice her following me. "But I don't take to kindly to people following me, without a good enough reason." I slowly walked toward her my knife still aimed at her, as she tenses up and grasped her sword tightly. As I made my final step, like a cobra she lunged at me drawing her sword out, and tried to take my head.

However I was able to block it with my knife. She pulls back and started swinging her sword in a downward strike, but I quickly dodged it and blocked another strike. She jumps high in the air and points her sword downward, and lets gravity take her down.

I dodged it in time as the tip of her sword struck the roof, looking at me through her mask I lunged at her, and thrust my knife at her, which she pulled her head back and grabbed my hand. With my hand in her grasp she pulls her sword free and tries to kill me, only for me to bring out my jagdkommando out and block it.

We glared at each other for a minute until I gave her a head-butt, which caught her off guard and freed my hand. Then putting my knife away I gave a right punch to her masked face, then shot a straight left punch and delivered a powerful right uppercut, which sent her in the air and knocked her mask off. I grinned knowing I can finally see who this woman is. ' _Gotcha._ '

The woman fell on the roof with a grunt, her mask landing and rolled away from her reach. Placing my jagdkommando away, I slowly made my way towards her as she supported herself on her arms. "Now then, perhaps I can see the face of the person who's been following me." I stood next to her, she then slowly turns herself to me but what I saw made my eyes go completely wide, and my jaw hanging from my mouth. ' _What. The. Hell?_ '

**(End background music)**

As I looked down at her without her mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same facial shape, though her hair is more ravenous and black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter and there are slight age lines under her eyes. Her hair is loosely done up in a ponytail, tied by a red shawl, with the ends resembling curved black feathers.

The Yang-look alike stared back at me with her eyes slightly wide, as I stared back her in complete confusion. Who is this woman and why does she look so much like Yang?!

* * *

_In all her life Raven Branwen has always been able to overcome those, who think they could beat her in a fight, but they were sadly mistaken. Raven had always came out on top in her fights, because she's strong, and the strong always survives while the weak perish, that's just the way the world works._

_However, never in her whole life had she ever came across someone like this young man, who she had been following for weeks would keep up with her. She could tell that he hasn't even unlocked his aura, and still he managed to hold his own, an admirable quality for a young man his age. To be able to notice her and sneak up on her is one thing, but to last this long against her, was something she could respect._

_As she lied on the floor of the roof, she got a good look of his shocked face. His face was lean, sharp with a narrow chin, there was no imperfections or any trace of fat. His hair was abyssal black with a reddish tint at the edges in the style of fire, the right side of his face was covered by a long strand of his hair. But what really perked her interest, is that his eyes are red, red just like hers and her brother's, except they were a much darker shade. Almost like blood._

_Still the fact that he has her cornered like this, meant she had to think of a way to escape and with his dumbfounded expression, she had only one option._ 'I know I'm gonna regret this, but I won't be let you beat me that easily.'

* * *

After what felt like an eternity I was able to speak. "Who... who're..." The before I could even react, the Yang look-alike suddenly leaps at me, grabs my head and then rams her lips against mine. _'What the hell?!'_ My eyes were wide as dinner plates, as this ravenette slithered her tongue passed my lips and collided with mine.

In all my years of living, never once had I ever gone out on a date with any girl, much less kissed one. And she just stole my first kiss!

I felt one of her hands running through my hair, while the other was sliding down my arm. The hand suddenly was pulled away when...

"UGH!"

I grunted as a fist slugged me in my gut. The woman pulled away from the kiss to give me a somewhat sympathetic expression. I looked down and saw that she used the kiss to get close, in order to sucker punch me. Heh, clever girl.

"I'm really sorry about that. But I have somewhere else to be." Then she removed her fist from my gut as I slightly stumbled back.

She turned and was about to make her escape, when I quickly recovered and lunged at her. She barely had any time to react when I crashed into her. We rolled on the floor of the roof for a good minute, when we finally stopped, I pinned her beneath me and my knife at her throat.

"That was a sneaky trick you pulled, but you're gonna have to do better than that." I said to her while leaning closer till I can see myself in her eyes. "Now, you gonna tell me who you are, and why you've been following me?"

The woman beneath me only glared at me, as I glared back at her, I can tell that she won't be easy to crack, but I have ways of making people talk. And she won't be an exception.

As we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, I sensed multiple presence surrounding us. I looked away from the woman, only to see seven members of those Blue Sons bastards surrounding us, with guns pointed at us.

"Now what?"

* * *

_Things were not going Raven's way. She hoped that little kiss she pulled would be enough to distract the boy and make her escape, unfortunately he recovered a lot quicker than she hoped, and now here she is beneath the boy she's been following, and now both of them were surrounded by those Blue Sons bastards. This was definitely not her day._

_"Well lookie here boys, if it ain't the brat that caused us grief back at that damned village!" One of the said while pointing a rifle at the red-eyed teen._

_"Ah, so it's you shitheads again." Riddick snarled. "Didn't you idiots learned your lesson, after I've kicked your sorry assess?"_

_"SHUT UP! You've caused enough pain to our brothers, and sisters! I've been looking forward to killing you, and now we'll finally get our wish." The Blue Son grunt said. Before they could do anything, something unexpected happened._

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_BANG!_ **

_The sound of gunfire was heard. Both Raven and the boy looked themselves over thinking they were shot, but to their relief found no wounds. It was then they saw five of the Blue Sons falling down, with bullet holes in their heads._

_"I thought he'd never shut up."_

_They turned as saw that it was the two other Blue Son members, were the ones who killed their partners, as the smoking gun barrels proved them right. "You know what to do." The first one said to his partner. Before Riddick knew it, he was tackled by the Blue Son soldier, with a surprising burst of speed and pinned him against a door leading to the building from the roof. Then Raven found herself being picked up by the second Blue Son soldier, and held her by the throat. "Now with those idiots out of the way, you're gonna answer some questions I want answered, and you're gonna give them to me whether you want to or not."_

_Raven was chocking when his hand was squeezing her throat, as she tried to break his hold on her. "Ack! A-And why would I...answer anything you have to ask?" She said glaring at the man choking her._

_He suddenly smirked which somehow sent chills down her spine. "Maybe a little_ persuasion _is in order." He turned to his partner and nodded._

 _The Blue Son soldier who held Riddick by his neck, began laughing which soon turned into a howling cackle, as he suddenly began to_ change _right before their eyes. What should've been a man, was now a monster. With skin as black as night and bone white armor on his torso, biceps, thighs and his head had a skull like dome shape with two red marking on the sides. On its back had spines, while its mouth had no lips or even a nose as its lipless mouth had long dagger like teeth, while on the lower jaw had two small tusks growing on the sides of its chin, and two red eyes glaring down at the young boy._

_Raven knew what this creature is, it was an Imp! A Grimm that belonged to a class of Grimm species known as the "Changelings", a type of Grimm that is known for transforming itself into the form of any human or Faunus, and easily infiltrate cities and fortresses to spy or destroy their enemies from within._

_The Imp squeezed Riddick's neck, as was letting out a maniacal laughter from its distorted voice._

_"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raven shouted as she tried to pry her captor's hand off her neck, as the Imp was slowly chocking the boy before her. Normally she wouldn't even care about anyone but herself, her tribe as well as her daughter, but a part of her was telling her to try and help the young man she's been following, before he get's killed by that shape-shifting Grimm._

_"Then tell us where the Spring Maiden is!"_

_This question caught Raven by surprise. How did this man, if he even is one, know about the Spring Maiden?!_

_"W-What are you talking about? What Spring Maiden?" Raven asked trying to play ignorant._

_"Don't lie to me! We know that you've been in recant contact with the Maiden, her energy is all over you. So you better tell us what you know, or else!"_

_Raven could only glare at the man who was holding her, then turned her gaze back at Riddick, who was trying to break free from the Imp's grasp. Then she turned back at her captor. "I don't know anything, about some damned Maiden!" She spat at him._

_The man raised a brow as a twisted grin formed on his lips. "You don't huh?" He turned to the Imp who looked back at him. "My friend, if you would please bite the young man's arm off."_

_This caused Raven's eyes to widen, when she saw the Imp stretching Riddick's left arm out, and slowly moving to sink his teeth in._

_"NO, LET HIM GO!"_

_"THEN TELL US WHAT WE WANNA KNOW! OTHERWISE YOU'RE LITTLE FRIEND HERE IS DEAD!"_

_Riddick glared daggers at the Imp, as it moved its head ever closer to his arm. He decided to use it, even with the woman in front of him, he had no other choice._

_"QUANTUM POWER!" He shouts at the top of his lungs, as the Quantum Morpher glowed bright like the sun._

**_(Insert Marvelous Bio-Boost Armor-Guyver OST)_ **

**_BOOM!_ **

_An explosion erupted from the morpher, sending the Imp that held Riddick flying back and falling on the roof, with blood oozing from its mouth and covering its jaw. Raven and her captor saw Riddick glaring at them, surrounded by fire and the glowing morpher on his wrist._

_"What?!" The man gasped in surprise._

_Riddick's body was then consumed in the flames, and then the flames part ways revealing the young red-eyed off worlder in his ranger persona; the Quantum Ranger! The fires around the ranger died out, as the Power Ranger stood tall and proud before them, the black parts of his helmet flashed their multi colored digital lining, and faded._

_The man was so stunned by Riddick's transformation, his grip on Raven loosened giving her the chance to break free, and ran towards the ranger. But she was halted when the Imp managed to grab her by the ankle. Raven glared down at the Imp and was about to use her sword to cut its hand off, when the Quantum Ranger calmly walked over and stepped on the Imp's wrist. The Imp growled as the ranger was crushing its wrist to force it to let Raven go, he pressed harder on it to make it release its grip on her ankle, which worked as Riddick brought Raven close to him while backing away from the Imp._

_They turned their attention to the man who was questioning Raven, only to see him tensing up and the sound of stretching fabric was heard. It was then they saw him loosing his human appearance, and transformed completely into another Imp, as it let out a short roar finishing its transformation. The Imp along with its partner who stood up, glared and growled at the humans before them._

_"Hang on tight, we're taking this somewhere else!" Riddick told Raven as he leaped over to the next building with Raven in his arms, while the two Imps gave chase._

_Unaware that hiding in the shadows, someone had been watching what had transpired, and slowly walked out to show only his shoulder. "At last. After all these years, your finally here. My nemesis._

* * *

Well this certainly took a major turn for the worst. One minute I was busy trying to get answers from the Yang look-a-like, then we got surrounded by those Blue Sons bastards, which were the ones I fought at Forever Haven and chased away, and the next thing I knew they were all gunned down by two of their members, who happened to be Grimm in sheep's clothing. I read all about the Changeling Grimm, they're perfect for infiltration, information gathering, spying and sabotage. They still haven't figured out a way to expose them disguised Grimm amongst the people, which hopefully they do find a way soon.

But for now, I have to take care of these two Imps that followed us at a construction yard that the black haired Yang and I went to. So now here I am, standing inside a half finished room, with the black haired Yang taking cover somewhere when I told her to do so, with the two Imp on both sides with the three of us new a large opening where the wall and window would be built.

The two Imps growled at me, bearing their fangs and claws as I clutched my fists tighter. Then they both charged at me with their claws aiming at me. They managed to grab a hold of me, the Imp on my right had my arm in its claws, while its fangs were in my shoulder, my uniform offered me some protection but I could still feel the teeth on my shoulder. And the Imp with a bloody jaw was on my left seemingly holding onto me. However, that's were it was mistaken as I pushed my left hand upward with my hand wrapped around the Imps neck, almost crushing its windpipe. I could hear it giving a strangled growl, which I smirked.

"Not so funny when someone else has your neck, huh? Jackass." I told the Imp as I gave one strong squeeze and tore its neck open as blood gushes out. The Imp gave one last yelp before its eyes dimmed. I let go of the dead Grimm, as it leaned so far back it fell out of a five story building, and was impaled on the teeth of a blade from a bulldozer facing upward. The dead Grimm was already starting to dissolve before being impaled.

I turned my attention to the other Imp, I brought up two fingers with my left hand and rammed them in its eyes, the Imp cried out in pain as blood flew out from its wounds. I pulled my fingers out, grabbed its head and threw it over my shoulder and across the room. The Imp wailed as it flew across the room, while blood flew out from its eyeless sockets. It crashed against block of stacked bricks, spilling some of them in the process. The Imp slowly got on its hands and feet, panting heavily as I glared at it through my helmet. Then it lunged at me with its clawed hands stretched out for me. My helmet briefly glowed for a second, then I simply stepped out of its way as its claws only struck air, I quickly grabbed it by both arms and pulled them back.

"Unbelievable!" I heard the black haired Yang exclaimed, no doubt stunned to see me handle these two Grimm.

With me pull its arms back, I forced the Imp on the floor with my foot on its back. As I slowly pulled its arms the Imp was letting out weak and strained growls, no doubt in serious pain. Well, it won't be in pain for much longer, as I gave one final pull I heard the sound of flesh tearing and bones break, and the sound of the Imp giving its one chocked cry as blood came flying out of its mouth, and it went limp beneath me.

**(End background music)**

I let out a much needed breath after killing two Imps, I heard footsteps coming my way as the black haired woman stood beside me, and watched as the Imp dissolved. There was a brief silence between us, when I decided to speak. "Now then." I said to her, catching her attention as I removed my helmet off my head, and turning my gaze at her. "You wanna tell me why you've been following me for weeks?"

The woman only stared back at me for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Sorry. It's just, I happened to be around in Forever Fall looking for something I needed. Then I heard some gunfire, so I went to investigate." She said explaining to me why she's been following me. "And when I got there I saw you fighting a pack of Grimm, you seemed to be doing well against them I thought you'd be fine. I went to go about my business when I saw more Grimm show up. I was about to step in an help you, and then you suddenly turned into what you are now." She said while gesturing to my ranger outfit.

"I was very surprised to see how you handled them. And after that fight, as well as taming those two Grimm that Hellhound and Razor, which I'm still trying to figure out how you did it. I was about to leave, but I decided to follow you instead. You peeked my interest from that moment I saw you in Forever Fall, especially when you fought those Blue Sons and saved that village. Not many people on Remnant would ever go against the Blue Sons, except for the huntsmen and huntresses, and yet you did so without hesitation. Especially facing off against Scaramouche. Not many people have ever gone up against him, and lived to tell about it."

As she finished explaining herself, I merely gave a slow nod. "I see. Even so, I don't like being stalked from someone I don't even know." I said giving her a slight glare.

She gave a small smile. "Sorry, my name's Raven. Raven Branwen." Raven introduced herself.

At least I now have a name, now for my other question. "Riddick S. Myers." I introduced myself. "Now you mind telling me why..." I suddenly stopped my question and tensed up.

Raven noticed my behavior and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's here." I told her while putting my helmet back on. We both were quiet as possible, waiting on whoever is coming towards us. Then we heard the sound of footsteps echoing all around us. We turned around as the sound of the footsteps were coming from behind us where a door was, I could faintly make out an outline of the figure walking toward us, but I couldn't see clearly enough due to my helmet preventing me from fully seeing in the dark.

Then suddenly the figure spoke. "So, you were able to sense me the moment I stepped into this building. I'd expect nothing less from you, Quantum Ranger."

I then suddenly froze as I heard the figure's voice. ' _That voice! No way, it can't be! Can it?_ '

The figure then stepped into the light of the shattered moon, revealing himself, then I let out a light gasp as heart skipped it a beat. No, it can't be!

There stood before us, was a man wearing black clothing underneath a white long sleeved robe, the outfit itself looked like something out of feudal Japan. While the man looked to be either in his early or late twenties, with black hair combed back reaching down his neck, whit finely trimmed facial hair around his mouth. There's no mistaking it, it is _him!_

"D-Deker!" I exclaimed in total awe. It really is Deker, the human/Nighlok hybrid from Power Rangers Samurai! But I don't understand it, how is he here, for that matter, how the in the hell is he even _real?!_

I heard Raven gasp loudly, as she gained a look of fear on her face. "Deker? As in _the_ Deker, the White Demon Swordsman of Remnant?!" She asked with dread in her voice. So even she knows about him too? How's that even possible?!

Deker grinned from hearing Raven speaking his name. "Yes, the very same swordsman that's known throughout the world. And it does my heart good that you remember me, after all, you and I have fought each other countless times, Riddick." He said with his grin growing wider.

I froze like a statue when he spoke my name. How the hell does he even know me, when I only know him as a fictional character?! "What're you talking about? I never met you before! I only know about you and what you are, but I've never met you _personally!_ " My words made him lose his grin as he raised a questionable brow.

"You don't remember me? Or the many battles we had before?" He questions as he advances towards us.

"No, I don't even recall meeting you before!" I exclaimed while putting myself in front of Raven, with my hand close to my Quantum blaster. Knowing who this guy is after seeing him go against the Red Ranger from Samurai, Deker's by no means a pushover. He's dangerous, which means I'll have to be careful. We watched as Deker continued walking towards us, while his lips turned into a thin line as he looked himself over. "I see it's this form of mine, that's why you don't remember me." He said as he was walking towards a wide pillar before us. "Perhaps I should slip into something more...recognizable." As he stepped behind the pillar, something happened.

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion and shockwave rocked the room, as some parts of the room caved in from the sheer force of the explosion. Me and Raven had to brace ourselves from the smoke and debris, until all was quiet again. We turned our gaze at the cloud of smoke before us, and saw a dark figure walking out of the smoke. My breath hitched as I saw a white foot stepping out of the smoke, before the whole body came out. What was once a man was now a monster. There stood before us was Deker in his Nighlok form! His white body looked almost like samurai armor with red mixed with it, and his skeletal face incased in a red glass faceplate, leaving only his two soulless white eyes staring deeply at us.

Having finally stepped out of the smoke, Deker spreads his arms out for us to see him in his glory. " ** _Now do you recognize me?_** " He said to me with his voice sounding the same but distorted which made him sounded even more menacing.

The tension around us was heavy, here standing before us was someone who's supposed to be a made-up character, was releasing such a killing intent I've never felt before, not even the Grimm could put out this much killing intent. At the corner of my eye I saw Raven practically shaking like an earthquake, and her eyes filled with fear. "T-There's no mistaking it. He really _is_ the White Demon Swordsman Deker!" She spoke with fear oozing off her being. Not that I don't blame her, normally I ain't afraid of anything, but I hate to say it, but he gives even _me_ the chills. Still I can't let this guy live. Lord only know just how powerful he really is in real-life, and there's no telling how much damage he could do.

" ** _Yes, the very same swordsman that has lived throughout the centuries, traveling all over Remnant in search of a worthy opponent to satisfy me!_** " Deker said to us as his eyes glowed softly before dimming. " ** _Unfortunately, there hasn't been a single human or Faunus to ever match my strength. No matter where I go it seems that I keep running into nothing but weaklings._** "

The way he spoke to us, I could hear the disdain and disappointment in his voice, from what I remembered in Power Rangers Samurai, the only person who he considered to be his worthy rival was Jayden Shiba the Red Ranger. And if he's anything like his TV counterpart, he'll go to any lengths just to find someone to be a worthy adversary. And it looks like I'm _it!_

" ** _Only a small number of warriors I've encountered have fought and bested me in combat. And one of them happens to be you, Riddick Myers!_** " He said to me which made me tense up, and Raven moving close to me for some reason. " ** _And now that I've found you, it's time for us to settle the score!_** " He then slowly began to walk toward us in slow paces.

"Now hold on, I already told you I don't even recall anything that happened between us!" I exclaimed trying to get some sense into his head. But it would seem my words fell on deaf ears.

" ** _You say you don't remember me, yet you know my name and what I am? Could it be possible that you're obviously lying...or perhaps, you think I'm not even worth remembering?_** " He questions me with a slight snarl in his tone as he continued advancing.

"No, it's not like that at all, dammit!"

" ** _Hmph! Even so, a friendly reminder you have no hope of defeating me, even as you are now. You don't even have the Fire Bird to come to your aid like before in our battle._** "

Fire Bird? The hell's he talking about? No matter, I'll figure it out later. "You'll never know!" I said while pushing Raven back which she obliged, and I got into a fighting stance.

" ** _That's unfortunate, for_ you!**" He said as he raised his arms to his face. Then with his last step, he quickly sprints across the room with his right fight cocked back, making me brace myself for his attack.

* * *

_The sound of a window shattering was heard, as well as the screams of Riddick as he was tackled by Deker, and bursting out of the window from the building. Both ranger and Nighlok were free falling from the five story building, with Deker's hands wrapped around the boy's neck._

_Raven made her way to the window to see the young ranger and Nighlok falling. "RIDDICK!" She cried out._

**_BOOM!_ **

_Riddick crashed into the ground first while Deker easily landed on his feet, away from the crater the young ranger made. Riddick slowly sat up while pushing the debris off him. "Dammit all, that hurt!" He groaned feeling the pain from crashing into the ground._

**_(Insert Imminent Battle! W-Guyver OST)_ **

_Riddick looked up just in time as Deker was seen coming at him with a flying kick! Riddick quickly raised his arms to block the attack, he grunts as the force of the impact slightly moved him, then he quickly spreads his arms out only for Deker to leap over him. The ranger looked above him and felt the Nighlok grabbing him by the neck, Deker lands on his feet with his hands around Riddick's neck and throws him over his left shoulder, sending the Quantum Ranger flying into a pile of rocks._

_Riddick felt the wind getting knocked out of him, he knew that this Deker would be incredibly different from the TV Deker, but he had no idea just how_ right _he was. He saw Deker's shadow and looks back up. Deker was looking down at the young ranger, feeling a little disappointed that his rival wasn't even putting up much of a fight. But he waited for thousands of years to face him again. And he's not going to let this chance slip through his fingers!_

_As the two were fighting, Raven was running down the stairs to get to where Riddick and Deker are at. She wasn't sure why she was worrying about some boy she barely knew, sure she's been following him since day one and was caught by him when he and her daughter were exiting from Junior's bar, but she wasn't sure how or why she's worrying about his safety. She knew all about Deker, his reputation as a swordsman was legendary in all of Remnant. His skill, strength and power is without equal, no one not even Ozpin or General Ironwood would even think of fighting that monster! She would rather face "her" after crossing swords with that demon._

'Riddick be careful! If this really is Deker, then there's no way to survive this!' _She thought to herself as she ran down the stairs._

_Back outside Riddick was throwing a hail of punches at the Nighlok, which Deker was blocking with one hand, before throwing a spin kick to Riddick's face. Riddick quickly blocks it before throwing a left jab, which Deker dodges it and counters with a right hook. Striking Riddick in the face._

_Back at the building Raven finally made her way to the bottom, and was seen running out of the entrance._ 'Many huntsmen and huntresses have fought Deker before, and none of them returned alive!' _As she was looking for the two fighters, she stopped and spotted Riddick with his back against a pile of steel beams, with Deker looming over him._

_"Oh no. Riddick!" She calls out to him._

_Deker heard Raven's cries and turns his gaze at her, not pleased to have her interrupting their fight. " **Stay out of this woman, or else!** "_

_Raven heard his threat and was slowly backing away, the Riddick stood up glaring at the Nighlok through his helmet. "No, leave her alone!" He said to Deker which he merely chuckles._

_" **Still defending the weak I see? You really haven't changed at all, my nemesis.** "_

_Riddick leaps away from the Nighlok, putting some distance between him and Deker and keeping himself in front of Raven. "Look, I don't know how you know me, or why you wanna fight me. But there's no way I'm letting you hurt someone, just to force me to fight you!"_

_" **Heh, still lying to me? Have you truly forgotten me, after all this time?! Perhaps my friend here, will help jog your memory!** " He said to Riddick as he slowly walked over the steel beams. On his back was a long sword, which he reach over and grabbed the handle. He pulls his sword out and revealing a katana blade with the back of the blade colored red, and serrated like teeth. Deker gave the sword a few swings and brings it close to his face, with the tip of the blade pointed at Riddick. _

_Raven let out a gasp in shock, while Riddick stepped back in surprise. "Uramasa!"_

_Deker with his sword in hand, leaps high in the air with his eyes glowing brightly. Riddick jumps back while reaching for his Quantum Blaster, by the time Deker swings his sword downward, the sword not only sliced through a dumpster, but it also cleaved a building behind it, while sending a powerful wave cutting through other buildings, leaving a trail of destruction and stopping at the road, causing all cars to stop and people to cry out in panic._

'Holy shit!' _Riddick felt his blood turned ice when he saw a massive trench leading from where he stood, all the way to the street in the city, and multiple buildings cleaved in half._ 'I knew he'd be a lot more powerful in real-life than in the show, but I'd never imagine he'd be _this_ powerful!' _Regaining his composer Riddick with the Quantum Saber in hand, turned his gaze back at Deker who thrusts his sword at him. Riddick parried the first strike and tried slicing Deker's head off, but Deker blocked it and swung his blade horizontally at Riddick's chest, causing sparks to erupt and Riddick shouting in pain._

_As the two fighters fought, Raven was breaking out in a cold sweat as her eyes were glued to the destruction Deker caused. She felt her heart pounding and racing so much, it felt like it was about to rupture any second. She knew all the stories of Deker's power and how he could easily slice through a Bullhead with ease, she wasn't even sure why she's still around. She knew it's suicide to go against someone of Deker's caliber, and yet she's still here, worrying about some boy she found in Forever Fall, and meeting her daughter in some bar. She should be leaving and let Riddick deal with Deker, and yet she can't leave._

'Why? Why can't I leave? What's stopping me from leaving? Is it that boy, that very same boy I've been following for weeks?'

 _As she was going through her mind, the sound of clashing swords broke her from her trance. She turned her attention to see Riddick and Deker running while swinging their swords with such blinding speed, then she saw the Nighlok pushing Riddick back forcing him to run straight to a wall._ 'Oh no! He's cornering him!' _She thought to herself. She knew that as strong and skillful Riddick is, even he would have trouble against Deker. She just had to do something, and something quick! But what?_

_Riddick grunts loudly as he was pushed against the wall, then Deker came up with his hand on the wall and his sword against Riddick's neck. The ranger and Nighlok stared into each other's eyes, as the Nighlok was slowly pushing his blade against Riddick's neck._

_He has him. He has him right where he wants him, just one slice across the neck, and Deker will finally finish Riddick off here and now!_

_Riddick felt a drop of sweat on his face, as he was growling under his breath, berating himself for letting Deker cornering him._

_" **Goodbye ranger.** " Deker said to him, ready to slice his neck wide open and end his life. _

_However before he could kill him, something caught his attention. Riddick noticed this and looked up. Above them on the wall was a swirling red and black portal that seemed to appear out of thin air, and to Riddick's surprise and awe, Raven jumped out of the portal with her hand on her sword. Her sudden arrival caught Deker completely off guard, which gave Raven the advantage as she drew her sword out, and swung it at Deker. The attack was so fast, Raven was seen standing behind Deker with her sword in the air._

_"Raven?" Riddick said under his breath, surprised to see her lending him a hand._

_Deker's face had a glowing line that appeared over his right eye, the cut started from the top of his head, and ran down all the way to the bottom, reaching his jaw._

_Raven was panting heavily as she regained her senses, and realized just what she did._ 'D-Did I actually, _cut_ him?!' _She felt dread coming back as she looked over her shoulder and felt her blood turning ice cold._

 _Deker was trembling, he was livid, no,_ Angry _at what that woman just did to him! " **You miserable WHORE!** " He exclaimed with anger in his voice. He turns his gaze at her when his eyes glowed white hot with fury, and charges at her. Raven barely had time to react as Deker had his hand wrapped around her throat. Raven cried out in surprise and pain, as the Nighlok tackled her to a stone pillar of the building creating a small crater behind her. Raven was letting out strangled cries as her neck was being crushed under Deker's grasp. " **You bitch! I told you to stay out of it!** " He growls at her as he slowly squeezed her neck. Wanting to make her pay for interfering in their fight, and wounding him in the process. _

_"DEKER!"_

_The sound of Riddick's cries caught his attention, but didn't react in time as Riddick swung his sword across Deker's back with a great amount of force. The Nighlok hybrid cried out in pain which was enough to force him to let go of Rave, who let out a loud gasp and starting coughing violently. Using this to his advantage, Riddick continued his assault on Deker, swinging his sword rapidly causing sparks to fly everywhere. With one strong Spartan kick, Riddick sent Deker flying back nd rolled across the ground. Deker slowly got back up only to see Riddick's sword glowing yellow. Riddick let out a loud war cry as he swung his saber in an X formation and swung the blade across it, sending it flying towards Deker._

_But Deker raised his sword up and swung it downward, cutting Riddick's attack in half, resulting in a great explosion._

**_BOOOMMMM!_ **

_The sound of the explosion could be heard in the city, as many of the citizens were panicking and others were calling the police._

_**(End background music)** _

_Back at the construction yard, Riddick was panting from his assault on Deker, he knew that attack of his wouldn't be able to finish Deker off so easily and was prepared to fight if he tried anything. Deker was silent for a minute until he let out a chuckle._

_" **Truly this was an amazing battle, even after all these years. I'd expect nothing less from you, Riddick. But don't think I'm beaten just yet!** " Deker said as he slowly stood up and brought Uramasa close to his face, ready to continue the fight. Or, he would've continued fighting, if the sound of police sirens hadn't caught their attention._

_" **Grrr, dammit all.** " He cursed under his breath. He relaxed his stance, placed Uramasa back in its sheath and returned to his human force. "As much as I would love to finish this duel, we will continue this another time. But know this Riddick Myers, the next time we meet, there will be no distractions or any interruptions. And only one of us will be left standing." He said to Riddick before turning around and jumping high in the air, and vanished from sight._

_With Deker gone, Riddick let out a heavy sigh of relief and returned to his civilian self. "Damn, that was intense." Riddick said to himself, wiping the sweat from his face. He looked over his shoulder to thank Raven for helping him, only to see that ravenette had vanished. "Raven?" He said looking all around to find her. But the sounds of the police sirens were getting louder, meaning they were getting closer. "Dammit, gotta get out of here." With that he quickly made it way to a wall, and used whatever he could grab to climb up and made his way to the roof._

_Lightly panting, Riddick looked downward to see police cars rolling in, and the cops coming out of the car. "Tch, you guy's are a little late. Not that you could've helped anyway." He said while walking away from the edge before they could spot him. As he was walking he pulled out his scroll, opened the map on it, and saw a blinking dot that was leading away, far away from Vale. During his encounter with Raven, Riddick was able to slip a tracking device on her without her knowing. He invented the tracking device, incase he ever ran into people that caught his attention, or to keep track on them. He narrowed his eyes as the icon which was Raven, was now in Anima, the continent of the kingdom of Mistral. No doubt that portal ability of her is how she got there._

_"Heh, Mistral huh? Don't worry Raven, we'll see each other again_ real _soon." He said while putting the scroll away._

_Unknown to him, something was watching him. In the shadows was a glowing yellow orb, it gave a clicking sound as it came out of the darkness. The creature has a spherical body that is covered with bone-like plates, along with red tentacles ending in white, bony barbs and a single eye. This creature is known as a Seer, a Grimm. The Seer was observing the unsuspecting ranger, while keeping itself hidden from him._

* * *

**_(Unknown location)_ **

_In another part of Remnant, hidden from the world was a_ _barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is stained a dark red. Black pools were seen everywhere, as multiple Grimm rose from them and surrounded a castle of sorts. Inside the castle was a meeting room and sitting on the chairs around a long table, were multiple people, but the one who stood out the most was the one sitting before them._

 _The person who appeared to be the leader, was a woman, but she was anything_ but _human. Her_ _skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She also wore a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. This woman is known as Salem, queen of the Grimm._

_Salem was observing through another Seer, that was on the table before her. The Grimm allowed her to see through the eye of its kin, the Grimm queen smirked as she saw Riddick walking away from the edge of the building and giving her a full view of his face. That scowl and cold piercing look from his red eyes made her shiver in delight, she liked what she saw and silently purred to herself. "So, this is the one who cause that disturbance, Watts?" She questioned one of her subordinates._

_Sitting on a chair to the left, was a man named Arthur Watts. A servant to Salem._ _Watts is a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks._

_He nodded to confirm his queen's question. "Indeed he is milady. This boy just suddenly appeared out of thin air, who is or how he came here is beyond my understanding, milady." He spoke to her, answering her as best as he could._

_A chuckle was heard from the other side of the table. The one who chuckled was a_ _pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards._

_The man_ _gave a twisted smile as he leaned over the table. "You mean to say is, you don't even know how he appeared in the first place, do you Watts? Some genius you are. HAHAHAHAHA!" The man laughed with a sick and twisted smile._

_Watts however shot the man a scowl. "Shut up Tyrian! At least I was able to pick up this disturbance, while you were busy roughhousing with the Ursa!"_

_Before an argument could breakout, a large hand slammed onto the table. Silencing them. "Enough! This is not the time to act like children, in front of the mistress!" The man spoke to them with a stern tone. The man in question is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes._ _He wore a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves._

_Salem nods to him. "Thank you, Hazel. The last thing I need is another shouting match."_

_The man, Hazel Rainart lightly bows his head. "My pleasure, mistress."_

_Turning her attention to her right, she spoke to another member of her group. "What do you think of this boy, Cinder?"_

_The girl in question stepped into view, revealing herself. Cinder Fall_ _has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg._

_And beside her are her two teammates, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai._

_Emerald_ _is a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist._

_While Mercury_ _is shown to be a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, gray hair partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body._

_Cinder walked up to the table and saw through the Seer as Riddick was looking at his scroll. She had this smirk growing on her lips, liking his sharp features. "He certainly looks fascinating." She said which made Mercury snort._

_"What? Seriously!? What's so great about some loser, who just seemingly popped up out of nowhere?" He said while crossing his arms, not at all impressed by Riddick._

_"Aside from the fact that he was able to actually_ tame _a Hellhound and a Razor, as well as fighting and killing Scaramouche, I'd say that's impressive enough." Emerald countered her partner, which made him give her a glare, while she smirked at him._

_Salem nodded before returning back to the Seer. "Indeed. This boy is truly amazing. To be able to tame two Grimm is very impressive, we best keep our eyes on him." She said before raising a brow. "Hmm?"_

_Everyone in the chamber noticed her change and looked through the Seer, and to their surprise, the boy they were observing was gone!_

_"What the hell? Where'd he go?" Tyrian asked which no one answered._

* * *

I knew something felt off. Just before I could head back to my motel, I felt something, just like how I felt Raven was watching me. Seems I had another stalker. So I quickly found a place to hide, which was behind a large air duct, and waited for whoever had the gall to follow me. And to my surprise what I saw wasn't a human or a Faunus, it was a Grimm!

From what I saw I could tell it was a Seer, not much is known about these Grimm, other than the fact that they're still dangerous as their larger kin. The Seer was floating around making clicking sounds as it was looking for me. Well, I'll give a _big_ surprise. With the Grimm distracted, I dashed across the roof and gave it a powerful spin kick, sending it flying at a steel pipe. I quickly made my way to it before it could recover, and grabbed it by the tendrils and started slamming it over and over again on the floor of the roof. Just like the Hulk did with Loki from Avengers.

The Seer was crying out in pain, which was good, I wanted it to know what happens to those who try to follow without a good enough reason. I pulled my bowie out and sliced off the tendrils, knowing it could still attack with them even in my grasp. Deciding to play with it a little, I kicked it up with my foot and started bouncing it on my knee like a soccer ball. I then caught it in my palm, then balanced it on my finger tip and spun it around. I chuckled to myself, feeling a little silly for doing this, but hey as long as I'm having fun in my own way.

Then I was bouncing it around the roof like a basketball, its cries of pain were growing weaker and weaker from the abuse it was getting, so I decided to stop fooling around. So I threw it as hard as I could, and it crashed against the wall of a rooftop shed. I walked over to the weakened Grimm, who let out a weak moan before rolling over to face me. As I got closer, I suddenly stopped as it looked back at me. A creature like this normally won't follow me without good reason, which means someone's using it to spy on me. If that's so, then I'll give them something to remember me by.

I kneeled down and leaned a little closer to the Seer, which made it whimper.

"I know you're watching this, I don't know who you are, and I honestly don't give a shit. I'm not in the best of moods for whatever game you have. You better stop following me and leave me the hell alone, otherwise what I did to your pet, will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you." I said to whoever with a hard tone in my voice. "But if you really got the balls to face me, then by all means, come and get me. If not, then you stay in whatever rock you live in, and _fuck_ off!" I said to him/her before flipping them the "bird".

With that said, I stood back up raised my right foot up, and slammed it over the Seer. Crushing it like a bug. Its blood splattered all over the roof and my shoe, as I rubbed my shoe against the spot where the Seer was. With it dead I pulled my shoe back as smoke was rising from the stains.

"Heh, hopefully they got my point." I mumbled to myself and began making my way back to the motel for a nice hot shower, and a warm bed with my name on it. "This is _so_ not my day."

* * *

_Everyone was taken aback by the surprise attack the young man performed on the Seer. All they saw was it getting slammed on the roof over and over again, before seeing it being bounced on the boy's knee and spun around like a ball. The only one who seemed to be enjoying this, was Tyrian who smiled so wide it almost split his face, and letting out a howling laughter._

_While everyone else paid no attention to the cackling man, the last thing they saw was the Seer being thrown so hard at a shed and crashed against it. While they saw the Seer in Vale sliding down the wall, it rolled itself over to face the young boy who was advancing toward it. By the time the boy stopped, he suddenly leaned closer and was able to see through the Seer before him._

_Salem, though while she was surprised at first, was smiling through the event and was glade to know that the boy could see her, which meant she now got a closer look at his face. She took in every detail of his face, and felt a shiver going down her spine, as his blood red eyes gazed into hers._

_"_ _That was truly impressive, he was able to somehow sense my Seer, a feat no one has achieve. But was playing around with it like some game, really that necessary?" She questioned her subordinates. Her followers merely shrugged their shoulders, while Tyrian let out a few small chuckles._

_" **I know you're watching this** , **I don't know who you are, and I honestly don't give a shit. I'm not in the best of moods for whatever game you have. You better stop following me and leave me the hell alone, otherwise what I did to your pet, will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you.** " He spoke through the Seer, assuming that someone was watching him through it. ._

_His tone and the way he spoke, made her servants glare daggers at him, even though he couldn't see them. How dare he speak that way to their mistress with such disrespect!?_

_"_ **_But if you really got the balls to face me, then by all means, come and get me. If not, then you stay in whatever rock you live in, and_ fuck _off!_** _" He said before flipping what she knew was his middle finger. Salem lost her smile when he made that gesture, and saw him standing up and slamming his foot on the Seer on his end, killing it in the process._

_Everyone was quiet for a moment, while some of them, mostly Hazel was livid on how disrespectful the boy was to his mistress. And while Cinder was a bit livid herself, she did however like how much moxie he had when speaking to her mistress._

_Salem slowly regained her smiled before dismissing her Seer. "Well now, that was a rather_ interesting _first meeting. I look forward to see him again. in person that is." She then turned to her followers before standing up. "If any of you should ever encounter this man, I want you to bring him to me if you can. If he resists, you're free to do as you will, but I want him_ alive _understand?" She said issuing a command to her followers._

_"Yes, mistress." They all spoke in unison before departing._

_As her followers left, Salem turned her gaze back at her Seer, which she called for it once again and have it re-show her the face of the boy that spoke to her. She gained a seductive smile, as she placed her hand on the frozen image of the boy's face. "Oh yes, I look forward to meeting you in person,_ real _soon." She said while licking her lips and chuckling while slowly stroking the frozen image of the boy._

**To be continued.**


End file.
